Seattle is getting better and better
by Anatomygirl1234
Summary: An 18 year old Callie moved to seattle with her parents on her first day she meets a certain blonde who changes everything...  Chapter 11 is up x
1. Chapter 1

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters but god if i did...**

**This is my very first Grey's Anatomy fanfic so i hope you guys like it. I joined FanFiction so I could read and review other peoples stories I really enjoyed reading all the storys because they are all so different and then the other day I was sitting in my lounge and I was REALLY bored so I just sort of started writting. Just btw im pretty sure i am the biggest Grey's fan ever so u know.. :P I will try an put sayings and other stuff in the story that they say and do on the show x Lol i am sitting here thinking I cant believe i am posting my own fanfic ! anyways on with the story :P xx**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

**Callie's POV **

I sat in my room staring at the now blank wall of my bedroom. I hated the fact that we were moving but I suppose Seattle wouldn't be that bad...I hope. I am really going to miss my friends and no matter what anybody says it won't be the same without them. I have lost count of the amount of times my parents have given me the "You will make new friends" speech and to be honest it doesn't help it just annoys me, I just wish we didn't have to move because then I wouldn't have to make NEW friends...I like my old friends ! You know when people are such great people you know you can tell them anything and they won't judge you, well that what all my friends here are like they have helped me through so much.

My best friend, Addison was the best friend you could ever wish for she never failed to be there for me when I needed her most. I would miss her most out of everybody I was leaving behind. She has helped me through a lot lately since I told my dad that I liked women not men things haven't been very good between us, he is a very strong believer that being gay is a sin or whatever and that I would be going to hell ! Who is he to tell me imp going to hell, If I came home one night and told him I was a serial killer then the hell comment would be appropriate but not if I was just asking him to accept me for who I am !

God help me if I ever brought a girl home...he would probably kick us both out and tell us that we were both going to hell but hey who gives a shit what he thinks! I don't need him if he can't accept me for whom I am, he can't accept his own daughter...maybe he should be re-thinking about the person that would be going to hell! Is it possible to hate your own dad? Because if it is then I defiantly do!

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I turned around to see my mother's head poking around my door.

"Calliope the moving trucks are ready when we are. Are you ready to leave yet?" she said quietly

I sighed at the thought that this would be that last time I would be in this house, the house I grew up in.

"Yes mother I am ready to leave...unfortunately" I'm pretty sure she could tell I really didn't want to leave, my hints weren't exactly subtle but there isn't much I can do about it now is there !

I walked out of the front door of our house...our old house and saw my parents in their car, it was times like these when I thanked god for my sky blue T-Bird my parents brought me last year! I love my car, even more now though because it was saving me from several hours of driving with my parents. I walked over to my car threw my bag in the back, put the roof down and turned the music up...loud. I turned on the engine and led the way. Behind me were my parents then 3 moving trucks...each we have a lot of stuff.

Hours later we arrived in Seattle. I already didn't like it because as soon as we got there it started raining I mean come on I hate the rain! At the moment the only good thing about Seattle was the fact my parents were letting me move into my own apartment since I am starting my new college in Seattle they both thought it was time for me to start being independent...now THAT I could live with.

I arrived at my new building with two moving guys to help me carry up all my stuff because there was no way I would be able to do that by myself, like I said we have a lot of stuff. I walked through the doors of the large black building, walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. It took forever for the elevator to come, well at least it felt like forever but when the grey doors pinged open I realised it was worth the wait, I was met with the sight of a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, dimple cheeked woman who looked about my age...Seattle is getting better and better

**Soooo... what did you guys think, should i keep writiing or not ? If i dont get any requests to keep writting i wont write the next chapter :( Anyways i hope you liked it, if i do keep writting any ideas/requests of what u wanna happen xx thanks for reading and btw good and bad reviews are allways welcome unless u are bein a total bitch then i will flip lol :P x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: No I don't any of the Grey's Anatomy characters but imp allowed to dream right?**

**So I had a few nice reviews one bitchy one and a really nice one so...Thanks to everyone but the bitch :P I did sort of warn u that if u were a bitch I would flip lol x but I would like to thank Holliwood4ever for putting me as one of her favourite authors it means a lot to me that I only put my story up yesterday and now I have 9 reviews and have been added as a fav author so thanks to anybody who reviews ( nicely lol ) I have some ideas of what I'm going to write in later chapters so I will try and update once a day...maybe...but obviously that going to be a bit of a challenge but hey I will try my best :D I know I should be saying about my own story but you all NEED to read Caress me down and Caress me down: Coming home They are the funniest stories ever so I thought u guys might want to hear about it (by KB103).**

**Chapter 2: Blonde haired, blue eyed and dimple cheeked **

**Callie POV **

I just stood there and stared at her, to be honest I was a little shocked...she was hot! I was taken away from my thoughts when she spoke quietly "Are you getting on or..." she looked a bit on edge but thats to be expected when a stranger stares at you like your a piece of meat ! I can't believe that it's my first day in Seattle and I have already freaked somebody out...this was going soo great!

"Yeah I'm getting on, sorry" My face went really red then she smiled at me, perfect dimples popping out on both sides...my face went redder. Oh dear this wasn't going well at all!

To say the elevator ride was awkward would be an understatement, I didn't know whether I should speak or not speak or whether I should do something or just stand still, and my thoughts were eating me alive! Now I know why it took so long for the elevator to get to the first floor...it was Sloow as hell and it was killing me. I just wanted to get off I felt like the walls were closing in around me, making it harder for me to breathe or was it the beautiful blonde stood beside me...hmmm...I wonder.

Finally the doors pinged open and I rushed out of the elevator, my new apartment was just opposite the elevator so I didn't have to go far before I was in my new place. As I was getting the key out of my bag I got that felling that somebody was watching me... I turned around and just before the elevator doors closed I saw her staring at my ass...Oh yeah I still got it! Now that I knew she thought I was hot too (well can you blame her) maybe I would ask her out...maybe not, she's probably not even gay, I was probably just imagining things...maybe. I don't know what it was about her that draws me in so much. I know nothing about her she could be a murderer for all I know maybe I was just being stupid because I was alone and just wanted to feel that connection to someone, things with my dad have been getting me pretty down lately maybe I just need something to make me feel better about it all somebody to help me through it now Addie wasn't here with me. I have no friends here, nobody to talk to, nobody to vent to. I really hope she is gay! Even if she is not she looked like somebody I would be able to talk to.

Enough about the beautiful blonde that may or may not be gay, my new apartment is amazing. It has a great kitchen which is great because anybody who knows me would tell you I make a mean chicken piccata! I would be lying if I said I didn't miss being in our old house with my parents (more my mom) but I'm happy that they finally trust me enough to let me be independent. It just feels homey, not too small not too big just perfect. Best. Apartment. Ever.

Since it was my first night in my apartment I thought I would just relax order some pizza and maybe watch a film, maybe the hangover, Paul or due date...Paul. So I picked up the phone ordered my pizza and set up my DVD player, I'm pretty good with electronics so it didn't take me to long.

About 20 minutes later I heard a knock at the door assuming it was my pizza I grabbed my purse off the side and walked towards the door "How much do I owe you" I started as I opened the door, I looked up and was shocked at what I saw...That blonde haired, blue eyed dimple cheeked woman from the elevator. We both stood there for a few seconds and I'm pretty sure I was staring at her...again! "Are you going to let me in or just stare at me again?" she asked smirking; yep I was staring at her...again. But I moved out of the way. "Yeah sorry come in" she smiled at me as she walked past and starting taking in her surroundings and her gaze drifted over to the TV she smiled, maybe she likes Paul to? Then she spoke again "So what's your name?" She smiled at me again, God she is so cute. "C-Callie...erm...Torres" I said nervously "Well Callie...erm...Torres I'm Arizona Robbins, I live in the apartment above you" she held out her hand for me to shake it and I did so nervously. "I really make you nervous don't I" she said in a mocking tone. Obviously the answer was yes but I couldn't just say it could I? What the hell she knows the answer anyways.

"Yeah you sort of do" as I was speaking she edged over to me and kissed me, SHE kissed ME! It was a soft kiss that I knew I would never forget. Just before she pulled away she brought her mouth up to my ear and whispered "You make me nervous too Calliope..."

**So what did you think? I know its short (longer than chapter 1 but still short) but the annoying thing is that I have a load of ideas for future chapters but not so many ideas of how I'm going to get to them so I am trying my best to fill the gap but not make the story boring I promise it will get better soon x I've never really been the best writer in the world but I just wanted to do this for fun x In this fanfiction Callie and Arizona have sort of switched roles, Arizona is more bold and Callie is nervous but only at first then they go back to how they are in Grey's sort of...I am still trying to put stuff from Grey's Anatomy in the story even though the person who horribly reviewed this story said it was a bad idea but I don't care (this is me annoyed but trying not to show it lol) so that why I put the whole slow elevator bit in because after all its the most important place in the hospital ;) xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: If I did own any of the characters things would be a little different and Meredith wouldn't have been so stupid lol, but seriously I don't own any greys anatomy characters that would be shonda rhimes. Greatest writer in the world!**

**Soo hey you guys seem to actually like this story which I have to admit surprised me I thought I would have like 2 reviews but I don't I have like 18 so thanks 3 anyway this chapter is a bit more flirty and fun apart from at the end... Also callie meets a new friend and finally gets what she wants :P On with the story I guess, hope you like this chapter as much as the others :D x **

**Chapter 3: I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.**

**Callie's POV**

She went to walk away but I grabbed her arm, picked up a pen from the counter and wrote my number on the back of her hand "Call me" I said flashing her a mega watt smile. With that she smiled back at me and left my apartment.

It took me a few seconds to realise what had just happened...some girl called Arizona had kissed me out of nowhere and called me by my full name which I have no idea how she knew and then I gave her my number, all in about 5 minutes. Well at least I know she's gay! Well if not that would be really weird!

I decided that I should get some rest after driving all day, I was slowly walking into my bedroom when I realised that I was actually really enjoying Seattle , despite all the rain and not having Addie around.

I was really looking forward to my first day at my new college, I'm a total science freak but I don't care as long as I do well enough in biology I will be able to peruse my dream or becoming an orthopaedic surgeon. I have always had a fascination with bones...

Just before I went to sleep I decide that I would call my mom and tell her I had settled into my place and that I loved it here, but just as I was dialling the number my phone vibrated

_Hiii Calliope ;) x _

Such a simple message and I was smiling like a freak. But it was weird how she knew my full name and I don't remember telling her...no I didn't tell her, or did I?

_Heyy, how the hell do you know my full name, I didn't tell u did I? x_

It took barley 10 seconds for my phone to vibrate again with another message from Arizona.

_Ohhh lol I was wondering when you would ask that :P and no you didn't tell me I saw it on one of your boxes it said Calliope's clothes so being amazingly clever I figured your name was Calliope ;) x_

_Ohhh modest I like it :P Usually I don't let people call me Calliope but I guess I will make an exception ;) x_

_Awww thank you x I love your name it sort of reminds me of a Greek goddess ;) x_

I used to get bullied when I was a kid because of my name, I guess people had never heard it before, but Arizona likes it so I don't really care.

_Greek Goddess huh ? I think I can live with that ;) x_

We continued to text for about half an hour, until I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and I had to say goodbye. I wish I wasn't so exhausted because I was really enjoying our conversation. Things were so easy between us an since we met about 2 hours ago I think that's pretty impressive! I don't know a lot about her and she doesn't know a lot about me but it doesn't seem to bother her and if it don't bother her then it defiantly doesn't bother me.

It was my first night in Seattle and I had already kissed a hot blonde! I love this place! I also found out she goes to Seattle Grace community college so I will know one person which is always good when you start a new school.

**OoOoO**

When I woke up the next morning I moaned as I realised I had to get up and get ready to go to school, I checked my clock to see what time it was. "shit" was all I could say when I saw that it was 8:30, My first class was at 9! Like I said...shit!

I jumped off my bed and sprinted into the shower grabbing a towel on the way. I relaxed as the warm water streamed down on me and I thought of the events of last night. I stood in the shower smiling like a freak...again! I quickly washed and dried myself and grabbed something to wear, nothing special just some jeans a blue top and a jacket but still I looked hot, as always.

By the time I walked out of my building it was tipping it down with rain...great. But I did have one thing to look forward to..seeing Arizona again. After texting her last night I just want her more, maybe I would ask her out on a date after all or maybe I would wait for her to ask me, I don't really know but either way I was really looking forward to seeing Arizona again, maybe get to know her a bit better.

I arrived outside Seattle grace community college at 8:55, not good considering I had no idea how to get to my class and it started in 5 minutes! Then I spotted beautiful blonde hair...Arizona. My face lit up as I saw her with her books trying not to drop them all on the floor.

"Arizona!" I shouted over to her and smiled when she turned around, she smiled back at me and walked over to where I was standing by my car

"Calliope" I loved the way she said my name it rolled off he tongue like she was the only one who was ever mint to say it.

"Do you know where biology is ?" I asked hoping she had biology too.

"Yeah I've got it now as well, we did all get told we had a new girl coming into our class but I didn't expect her to be hot" she smiled and winked at me

"I got told I was moving to Seattle but I didn't expect to kiss a hot blonde on my first day" I winked back at her and she laughed, she had such an adorable laugh! I loved the way it wasn't awkward between us even though we had just met, it was like we had know each other for years.

We walked to biology class laughing and joking with each other, she was amazingly funny and seemed like a person who anybody could get along with. We knocked on the door of biology class at 9:05, Arizona pushed the door open and the teacher stared at us with a disapproving look.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Robbins and oh..." he then looked at me like I wasn't mint to be there, you could practically see the light bulb go off above his head when he realised who I was "Ohhh yeas you are Callie Torres, the new girl from Miami?"

"Yes sir" I said respectfully, I was always taught to treat a teacher with respect so that's what I did.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace, you are seated next to mark Sloan, just over there" he pointed across the classroom to an empty seat. Me and Arizona walked over to our seats which were only a few seats away from each other. She was sitting next to another girl with darker blonde hair, I'm guessing they are friends since as soon as Arizona sat down they started chatting away.

I on the other hand was sitting next to a good looking guy named Mark Sloan, he seemed nice enough but I was only interested in one person

"Heyy, Mark Sloan" he put his hand out for me to shake and smiled I shook his hand and introduced myself "Callie Torres" I smiled back. We talked a little while we were working, he was actually a really nice guy I can see me and him become close friends but apparently he has a bit of a reputation of being a bit of a manwhore...I hope he doesn't try anything on me, now THAT would be an awkward conversation!

It wasn't like I need to worry about biology or anything because I was top of my year in my old school but still it was my most important subject and now that I sit by somebody I am sort of friends with it is even better.

By the end of the hour me and mark had really hit it off, we were laughing and joking and talking he is a really fun guy. It was nice to know I would have some guy friends here in Seattle like I did in Miami.

**OoOoO**

At the end of the day I decided that I would go back to my parent's house and have dinner with them, so I called my mom and asked if it was ok. Obviously she wanted me to come to dinner, she said that she missed her Calliope already. As she said my full name all I could think about is how it sounds so much better when Arizona says it.

An hour later I pulled up outside my parent's house, all dressed up and ready for dinner. Just as I was about to knock on the door I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**1 new massage Arizona**

Seeing the message was from Arizona I quickly opened it with a smile on my face.

_Heyy Calliope, I hope you enjoyed your first day at Seattle Grace. I was Just wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me on Friday. X_

She asked me! I had to stop myself from doing a happy dance on my parent's porch. With a MASSIVE smile on my face I knocked on the door. While I was waiting for somebody to come to the door I replied to Arizona's message

_Yes I would love to go on a date with you Arizona ;) x_

I heard the door open and I looked up from my phone to see my mother smiling at me motioning for me to come in. As I walked into my parent's house I was hit with the amazing smell of chicken piccata, my favourite meal ever! Which I was also good at cooking, my mom taught me to cook from a very young age and ever since I have loved it!

My phone vibrated in my pocket again

_Yay :D Pick you up at 7 ? x_

_7 is great see you tomorrow x_

_See you tomorrow Calliope x_

My mom could tell straight away that something good had happened to make me this happy and she started asking questions "Whets got you so happy today then Calliope ?" I smiled at the way my mom could read me so easily. "Just this girl I met yesterday" My mom smiled again she knew there was more to it. "And..." she asked "And I'm going on a date with her on Friday" my face lit up immediately as I thought about getting to go on a date with Arizona, The hot blonde who had kissed me yesterday!

"Good, I'm glad you are making new friends Calliope" as she was dishing up the dinner my dad walked into the room, an uncomfortable silence fell over us. A few minutes later he spoke.

"How was school? Meet any new people" he seemed like he was being forced to talk to me I wish things weren't so bad between us.

"Yeah it was good, I met a girl called Arizona yesterday she lives in my building and then today in biology I met a guy called mark Sloan, we are seated together in biology" As soon as I mentioned that I had met a girl he seemed to lose interest in what I was saying.

"Oh well thats nice" he said uncomfortably ever since I told him I was a lesbian I feel like he totally disowned me, he acts like I'm not his daughter, like I'm just some weird girl that comes to their house sometimes!

"I'm going on a date with Arizona on Friday, she asked me just before I came here actually" I smiled trying to show my dad that I was happy and to him that should be all that mattered! But it wasn't...

He just gave me a disapproving look and left the room. "I'm going for a drive" he said bluntly, whatever I don't care whenever he is here he acts like he doesn't want to be so I don't give a crap what he does!

"Carlos please!" My mom tried to defend me but it was never going to work. He just walked out the door and slammed it shut. My good mood that I was in before I came in here had now officially gone!

"Forget about it mom he doesn't care" I walked out of the kitchen and went to set the table for me and my mom to have dinner.

**OoOoO **

About an hour and a half later I walked out of my parent's house and waved goodbye to my mom. I sat in my car thinking about the fact I couldn't even have dinner with my mom and dad without something going wrong. My dad didn't care about whether I was happy or not because he was too busy following the bible and walking around thinking his own daughter was going to hell!

I felt tears in my eyes and there was only one person I wanted to talk to. So I picked up my phone from my pocket and started typing

_Are you doing anything, I could really use somebody to talk to :( x_

**Message sent to Arizona**

Few seconds later she text me back, by this time I was almost back at my apartment.

_No I'm not doing anything I'm just in my apartment, come up and see me if you want, what's wrong? :( x_

_I will explain when I get there, thanks for letting me come over, I don't really have anybody else :( x_

I parked my car outside my building and ran up the stairs, tears not streaming down my face I knocked on Arizona's door. I stood there for a few seconds and then the door opened revealing Arizona in her pj's with a bag of popcorn in her hand. She saw that I was crying and pulled me in for a hug. I relaxed in her arms and pulled her closer "Calliope, what's wrong"...

**What do u think ? This chapter is a lot longer that my other two chapters I don't know why but I just seemed to start writing and never really stop then I realised I had done double the amount of writing than in my other two chapters which is good because I just couldn't think of what else to write in the other chapters it will get more interesting soon I promise and there will be some drama :P anyways please review I love to see people enjoying the story it means a lot to me every time I read one of your reviews. Some of the reviews are really great and inspire me to want to write more and more for this story :D really tired now lol so night people hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's characters...and that pisses me off :P**

**So in this chapter we have their first date and a call from Addie, I thought it was about time i put her and callie having a little talk, I was going to have her come and visit but Callie has only been gone a day and that would just seem a bit weird. Also I know that in real life Callie wouldn't go to the person she met 24 hours ago to tell her about her problems but I wanted them to hang out before their date just so they know each other a little better. **

**Chapter 4: it's our first date Calliope.**

**Callie's POV**

A few hours later and I felt loads better, I had just left Arizona's apartment and was scrambling around in my bag to find my key. I eventually found the key, unlocked the door and walked in. I threw my bags on the counter and headed straight to bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep I recalled the events of the night

"_Calliope...what's wrong" she spoke softly to me trying not to upset me anymore than I already was_

"_Can I come in?" I asked hoping she would say yes._

"_Of course you can Calliope" I sighed in relief, I knew we had only met yesturday but I didn't matter to me and it didn't seem to matter to her either._

_We walked into her apartment and she started taking cups and bowls into the kitchen and sorting out the pillows on the sofa. She didn't have to clean for me but it was nice to know she wanted her apartment to look nice for me._

_I sat down on the sofa and whipped my eyes with a tissue from my bag. She finished doing her little clean up and came to sit on the sofa next to me._

"_You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, we could just hang out, maybe watch a movie?" She still spoke softly to me; it was obvious that she cared about me even though we had only met the night before._

"_Yeah I would like that, what film were you watching before I came in?" I wanted to talk but it was too soon to start telling her all about my family problems and maybe just hanging out would make me feel better. I felt a little better when I got her, just being with Arizona makes me feel better._

"_I was just about to start the hangover, it's my favourite movie" she smiled. She had to be kidding right! She liked the same movie as me, hangover is one of my favourite films ever it's so funny and there is nothing like a comedy to make you feel better._

"_Ohhh I love the hangover! Can we watch that? She smiled at me again with her perfect dimples. It made me feel so much better; I knew then that even if our date on Friday didn't work out we could still be close friends._

"_Yeah sure I will grab us some snacks, what do you like?"_

"_I like popcorn" I said politely finishing with a smile and pointing to the bag on the coffee table._

_She picked up the bag and emptied the contense into a large glass bowl. She placed the bowl in-between us on the sofa and sat down. She grabbed the remote and pressed play, we sat in silence as the film started. God I love this film!_

_About an hour and a half later the end credits of the movie came on, I looked over to Arizona and heard a faint snoring coming from where she was lying. She had fallen asleep while watching the hangover! How does that happen! I looked over at her and noticed that she had goose bumps. I stood up and started searching for a blanket to cover her up. I didn't want to look through any of her things so I tried to find one that was lying around. Just as I was about to give up looking I noticed a baby blue coloured blanket in the corner of the room._

_I grabbed the blanket and draped it over her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful, it was unreal!_

_I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 10:30. I should really get back to my apartment, but I didn't want to just leave her to wake up alone wondering where I had gone. I decided that the sensible thing to do was to wake her and tell her I had to go._

_I knelt down beside her and spoke softly "Arizona, Arizona, Arizona" after a couple of seconds she stirred and slowly opened her eyes._

"_Calliope? What time is it?"_

"_It's a little after 10:30, you fell asleep" I smiled at her as she slowly sat up on the sofa._

"_I'm sorry, you were upset and I was supposed to talk to you and I fell asleep!" She looked really embarrassed but I don't know why, people fall asleep watching movies all the time and I didn't mind, being with her and watching one of my favourite movies ever had made me feel better. Then she noticed that she had a blanket over her, confused about how it got there she asked "Did you put a blanket on me?" Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. _

"_Yeah I did, you had Goosebumps" I smiled hoping she didn't mind that I had searched her apartment for a blanket to put on her._

"_Thank you" She smiled at me, still half asleep._

"_I better get going, and you should probably go to bed" I didn't really want to leave her, but I needed to get some sleep so I didn't wake up a half hour before my first class!_

"_Ok, Goodnight Calliope"_

"_Goodnight Arizona"_

_And with that I left the apartment._

Now I was lying in bed tossing and turning, trying desperately to get some sleep so I woke up on time. It was then that my phone rang...perfect timing!

**Incoming call: Addie**

Addie was calling me! I quickly sat up and answered the phone.

"Addie!"

"Hey Callie" I heard her chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god I have soo much to tell you!"

"Well go ahead then!"

"I met a hot girl, a hot _blonde_ girl" I heard her chuckle again at the way I emphasised on the word blonde. I don't know why I like blondes so much, I just do!

"Already Callie, you have been there like a day!"

"Yeah I met her the day I got here. I have a date with her on Friday" I smiled when I thought about going on a date with the beautiful blonde I had been with all evening.

"So...What's she like?" I could tell Addie was curious about how I could be so excited about a girl I had met the day before.

"She's awesome. She is beautiful, and kind, and helpful, and funny, and smart, and sweet...I could go on for a while!" Addie laughed at my last comment, now she knew why I was excited!

"I bet you could! She sounds great Cal, I hope your date goes well, but I actually called to see if you were ok, your mom called me an-"

"My mom called you!" I interrupted

"Yeah she told me about what happened earlier with your dad and she said she thought you could use somebody to talk to, I called your apartment earlier but you didn't answer I figured you didn't want to talk to anybody, where were you?"

"I was at Arizona's apartment, we watched the hangover and she fell asleep."

"She fell asleep! Watching the hangover! You're kidding right?"

"Nope" I laughed at how I and Addie shared the same thoughts even when she was miles away.

"Wow she must have been tired! But why were you there, your date isn't until Friday and you _just _met her."

"Well I was upset because of what happened with my dad so I went to her apartment and she said we could hang out and watch a movie, so we did." I could tell Addie thought it was weird that we were hanging out in each other's apartments when we had only met the day before, but we don't care so why should anybody else!

"Ok Callie, but be careful you don't want to get too attached to quickly, you don't know her yet, she might hurt you!" This was Addie being all protective and serious. I'm pretty sure if she was here right now she would be in Arizona's apartment giving her the "If you hurt my friend I will break your face" speech.

"Addie, she isn't going to hurt me."

"Ok Callie I trust your judgment, but that's still not why I called. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I feel better after hanging out with Arizona and talking to you, I miss you Addie." I knew she would be smiling down the phone, I just wish she was here so I could see it.

"I miss you too Callie, now go to sleep. I will call you soon ok."

"Ok goodnight Addie"

"Goodnight Cal."

**OoOoO **

**Friday...**

I had 2 hours left before mine and Arizona's date and I was still trying to pick something to wear. We were going out to one of the best restaurants in Seattle so I had decided wearing a dress would be appropriate...but which one!

I eventually chose a light pink figure hugging dress, yeah I looked hot! I stood in front of my mirror and started putting my make-up on when my phone vibrated. Hoping it was Arizona I rushed to my phone and picked it up; I hate to say I was a little disappointed when I saw who it was from.

**1 new message Addie**

_Big date with Blondie tonight, you ready? ;) x_

Addie did this before all of my dates and if I told her I was worried or nervous and that I might call it off she used to come over to my house and tell me if I threw away a date when she didn't have one, she would kick my ass! And trust me, you don't mess with Addie!

_Yeah I'm almost ready, just putting on some make-up ;) x_

I went back to the mirror and finished off my make-up. I was now completely ready and I still had an hour and a half until Arizona came to pick me up for our date! Then my phone vibrated again, this time a smile spread across my face when I saw who it was from.

**1 new message Arizona**

_Heyy Calliope ;) x_

_Heyy Arizona, you ready? x_

_Yep been ready for about a half hour then I realised I still had 2 hours to go lol ;) x_

_Lol I just finished putting my make-up on so I'm ready :D x_

_Lol excited much? Do you want to come up to mine for a bit before we go? x_

_Lol of course I'm excited, I have a date with a hot blonde ;) x Yeah see you in a minute?_

_See you in a minute Calliope :D x_

_Now who's excited! ;) x_

I grabbed my purse, phone and keys from my bed and headed out the door and up to Arizona's appartment. Just as I was locking up I suddenly felt shaky and ill. NERVES! I shook it off and walked up to Arizona's apartment, by this time I had figured out the stairs were way quicker than the elevator!

A couple of minutes later I was knocking on the door of Arizona's apartment. It only took a few seconds for her to open the door with a massive smile on her face. This time it was her turn to stare. A couple of seconds passed and she was still staring.

"Arizona, can I come in or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" I smirked remembering when she said that to me when she showed up at my door on the night she kissed me. My smirk turned into a smile when I remembered that night.

"Funny Calliope, very funny! But yeah I will let you in." She looked a little embarrassed but I liked the fact that she was staring at me, it confirmed that I chose the right dress.

She looked Beautiful. She had a blue dress on, which was the same colour as her amazing blue eyes.

"Hot" I mumbled to myself

"Excuse me?" Crap! She wasn't meant to hear that! Well there is no turning back now.

"I said you looked hot" She smirked at how my face went bright red.

"Aww thank you Calliope, you look hot too." She smiled and winked at me. "So we have a while until our reservations so what do you want to do?"

"We could watch TV, but only if you don't fall asleep this time" I joked and smiled at her.

"I will try my best" She joked back

**OoOoO**

"We better get going, do you want to drive or should we walk?" She always made sure I was ok with things, I loved that about her.

"I feel like walking, if that's ok with you?"

"Walking is fine Calliope" She now had a massive smile on her face. We walked down the stairs and out of the building. The cool air hit me in the face and a wave of excitement came over me. I was walking to a classy restaurant with a hot blonde! I love Seattle!

She still had that same massive smile on her face. "What are you smiling about all of a sudden?" I asked jokingly.

"It's our first date Calliope" Her smile got even bigger, which I honestly thought wasn't possible! I smiled at the fact that I wasn't the only one excited about our date.

I was just about to reply to her comment when her phone rang. "Do you mind if I take this?" She asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey Teddy."

"I'm walking to the restraurant with Calliope, why?"

"I can do what I want teddy! Please just leave it will you! I can't talk now, bye Teddy!"

Even though I only heard one side of the conversation I could tell it was something about me and Arizona. "What was that about?" I asked hoping she would tell me why she just had an argument with her friend...about me.

"Ohhh just my friend Teddy, she thinks I shouldn't be dating you because you just got here and I should give you time to settle in, stupid really!" I didn't think that was the whole story, maybe not even the true story but I didn't care, I just wanted to enjoy my date with Arizona.

"Ohhh well next time you see her tell her she doesn't need to worry about me. I am settled in fine and plus, going on a date with a hot blonde is not something I need to get settled in for." I winked at her and she laughed, She had such a cute little laugh, she was adorable!

We talked, joked and laughed all the way to the restaurant. She was such a fun person to be around. I knew then that this date would be the best I'd had in a long time.

**OoOoO **

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant by the window, there were flowers and candles. Very romantic.

"I love it here" she said as we sat down, another massive smile on her face, dimples and everything!

We talked, and talked, and talked. I found out so much about the person I was so quickly falling for. Her dad was a marine, her best friends were Teddy and Alex, she grew up in Seattle, she had a weird thing for chickens and she wanted to be a paediatric surgeon. We talked about the fact we both wanted to be surgeons for a while. It was weird how perfectly matched we were!

About an hour and a half later Arizona called the waiter over to get the check. We left the restraurant with massive smiles on our faces

I love being around her, talking to her, laughing with her. It was sort of like we were meant to be together.

"So do you maybe want to do this again sometime?" She asked nervously.

"I would love to Arizona" I smiled at her and she smiled back...with the dimples, god I love the dimples!

It was about a 15 minute walk to our building from the restaurant but I didn't mind, I liked having the extra time with Arizona.

We arrived at the building and she offered to walk me up to my apartment. We walked up the stairs in a comfortable silence. When we reached my apartment door, to say I was shocked at what she did would be the biggest understatement of the year!

I was just about to say goodbye when she rammed me up against the door kissing me passionately and forcing her knee between my legs. It only lasted about 30 seconds, then she pulled away and smiled

"Goodnight Calliope" She smirked as she walked away and up the stairs to her apartment.

**So is there more to the call with Teddy...you will just have to find out :P do you think Arizona is lying or just bending the truth, anyways I love getting reviews from people I would also like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story it's nice to know that people are actually reading it lol x I do live in England so I have no idea how things work in America but I have decided that in this story it is normal to live in your own apartment when you are 18 lol which is probably a load of crap but hey who cares :P x Thanks for reading and i just wanted you to know that I will try and update when I can but I have realised that updating everyday just isn't possible so I will try my best to update every 2 or 3 days...sorry x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i dont own any Grey's characters...yet :P**

**So im in love with you lot! i have 37 author alerts/story alerts/fav author/fav story! you love this story which makes me really happy :D i know i havent updated in like a week and im sorry but i went back to school this week so it was hard to have time to write a story lol but i am going to try update every saturday or sunday (maybe both lol) and write little bits each night so it gets done by the weekend :D Ok so i know you wanted to hear teddy's side of the story but that cant happen sorry it will ruin my master plan ;) x Swearing at the end of this chapter..just to let you know :P Ready for a little drama? xx**

**Chapter 5: What is it with you and falling asleep watching movies?**

**Callie's POV**

I walked into my apartment still completely aroused from what Arizona just did to me and threw my bags onto the counter. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

1 new message Addie

Just as I was about to open Addie's message my phone vibrated again.

1 new message Arizona

I think you can guess which one I wanted to read first. I opened Arizona's message and a smile crept up my face.

_I had a great time tonight Calliope, oh and by the way...you're a GREAT kisser ;) x_

Of course I knew that was true but I defiantly didn't mind being told it. This was the perfect moment to have a little fun with Arizona.

_Thank you ;) I wish I could say the same..._

Obviously Arizona was an amazing kisser but I may as well have some fun right?

_Calliope Torres! That was mean, I'm a great kisser! Anyways you didn't seem to be complaining at the time..._

I defiantly wasn't complaining!

_No complaining here, just having a little fun with you :P x_

_Ohhh I could think of a lot better ways ;) x_

Yep so could I but it was way too early for that, we had only met like 6 days ago and we have only been on one date, five minutes ago!

_Someone's got a dirty mind ;) x_

I still had a message from Addie so I decided to read that before Arizona text back with another one of her witty suggestive replies.

_Details Callie, Details! x_

Addie always wanted to hear about my dates, if they went really bad she would come over to my house with pizza and she would give me some speech about how they didn't matter and there was plenty more fish in the sea. Yeah she was sort of cheesy that way.

_It was amazing Addie, we got along so well and I found out loads about her. The conversation was so easy and fun, she is funny and beautiful and amazing! She kissed me when she walked me to my apartment (best bit of the date ) :D x_

I know I sounded a little over excited about the whole thing but she was amazing. Everything about her draws me in, I know how cliché it sounded but I didn't care because it was true!

_Wow sounds like a good date Cal, I'm glad it went well. When did you get back? x_

_About five minutes ago lol x_

_Well I got to go so I will call you tomorrow? x_

_Ok Addie, talk tomorrow x_

I lay down on my bed and kicked off my shoes, it had been an amazing day but a tiring one! Even though it was only 10:30 I was falling asleep! Just as my eyes closed my phone vibrated again.

_Ohhh I've got a lot more than the dirty mind Calliope ;) x_

Oh my god!

_I bet you have ;) x_

_So Calliope, what you doing tomorrow? x_

_Wow, you miss me that much? ;) I'm not doing anything x_

_Good, we are going to see the smurfs ;) x_

_Ohhh we are, are we? And why the smurfs! x_

I mean I wanted to see Arizona again but the smurfs is just so...kiddie

_Yeah we are ;) And because I love Disney movies! Pick you up at 1? x_

_Ok whatever you say ;) x_

**OoOoO**

I woke up early and cooked myself a cheese omelette, which if I may say so myself was amazing. After my omelette I grabbed a towel and I had a long relaxing shower. I came out of the shower 15 minutes later and I felt fresh and ready to go to the movies with Arizona. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why of all the movies we could have seen we had to go see the kiddie one but any excuse to spend time with Arizona and I was in!

After saying that she loved the hangover I really didn't expect the whole Disney movie things, but hey I'm sure it will be ok.

I yet again stood in front of my mirror trying to figure out what to wear, I was grabbing all sorts of random clothes out of my closet until I eventually had a decent outfit. I chose a tight fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a deep red coloured top, and of course my black leather jacket. We were only going to the movies so I didn't have to dress up.

I did my hair and make-up and I was ready to go, I leaned against the wall of my bedroom and pulled out my phone.

1 new message Arizona

_Hey Calliope, could we meet at 12:30 instead? x_

I quickly checked the time. 12:36! Oh my god she had sent me the message ages ago, she probably thinks I stood her up! I grabbed my keys and purse from the counter and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I ran out the door and locked up quickly. I ran up the stairs to Arizona's apartment and knocked on the door, probably a little loudly but I was panicking! I waited several seconds until she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I didn't get your message until 2 minutes ago!" I probably looked like a freak but I didn't want her to think I stood her up. I was taken away from my panic when she laughed! "What's so funny!" I asked confused at what she found so hilarious!

"You! Calliope you are all sweaty and frantic and bah and you keep apologising for being 8 minutes late!" She managed to force out in between giggles. My face went bright red and I smiled shyly. "Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute" she smirked.

"Sure you do! I thought you would think I wasn't coming because I didn't reply and I was late!"

"God Calliope, you worry way to much! I was just watching some TV I want like counting the minutes you were late!" She started laughing again.

"Ok, ok I'm an idiot we all know, can I come in now?" I really hated being embarrassed in front of her .

"Your not an idiot Calliope, you just care like crazy, I think it's cute that you were worried about what I would think." She edged closer to me until she was only a few inches away then she leaned in and whispered in my ear "And you look hot!" She pulled back and smiled at the obvious effect she had on me. " So the movie starts in 20 minutes, we should probably drive, if u don't mind this is?"

"No I don't mind, I want to show you my baby." I said proudly referring to my shy blue T-bird that was parked out front.

"Ok well lets go then." Just before she walked away I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she grabbed hold of the back of my head attempting to deepen the kiss but I pulled away, she moaned at the loss of contact. Before we started walking I returned her comment from earlier "You look hot too!" I winked at her and she smiled.

**OoOoO**

The drive to the movies was nice, I told Arizona about how I got my T-bird and we talked about her strange love of Disney movies. She said she loved them when she was little and she never really stopped watching them, and that she was a kid that way.

We arrived at the movies 5 minutes before the movie was due to start and joined the back of the queue when somebody called Arizona's name "Arizona, Arizona!" We both turned around and saw mark, two girls I didn't know and some other guy I didn't know either.

"Hey guys, This is Callie. Callie this is Alex, Teddy, Lexie and you know mark from biology" Arizona introduced me and I laughed as they all said hello in unison. "So what are you guys watching?"

"Smurfs...Lexie's idea" Teddy said as she pointed to the petite brunet standing next to mark.

"So are we!" Arizona squealed, I don't know why she was so excited its only the movies! We went and brought our tickets and some popcorn and all 6 of us made our way into screen 7.

Me and Arizona were sat in between Mark and Teddy, Teddy kept looking over at us and to be honest it was sort of bugging me! I know she was just looking out for me, well I hope thats all it is! But she should just leave it now!

About 10 minutes into the movie Arizona moved her hand to my lap and laced our fingers together, I liked holding her hand.

After about an hour the movie was about three quaters of the way through when Arizona's head fell onto my shoulder. I looked down at her and noticed her eyes were closed! What is it with this girl and falling asleep watching movies, it's not like it was late it was only half one!

I tapped mark on the shoulder and motioned towards Arizona, he let out a small laugh which caught the attention of Teddy, Lexie and Alex. When they looked at us confused me and mark pointed down at Arizona sleeping on my shoulder. I really didn't think they would ever let her forget this! I on the other hand thought it was cute! And I really like having her that close to me.

We all turned our attention back to the movie but every now and then I would glance down at Arizona, she was so beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep.

**OoOoO**

About half an hour later and the movie was over, time to wake up Arizona! "Arizona, babe wake up" She stirred and opened her eyes before looking at me.

"Did you just call me babe?" She smirked.

"Yeah, did you just fall asleep for half the movie?" I said playfully.

"Maybe..." She said slightly embarrassed.

"What is it with you and falling asleep watching movies!" I joked

"I just fall asleep! What is it with you and waking me up..babe!" Now it was her turn to put me on the spot.

"Well unless you wanted me to leave you here all day! And I like calling you babe." I smiled and winked at her.

"I like you calling me babe too, I was just playing" With that she leaned in and kissed me softly. I didn't take long for the kiss to get heated. This was not the time or the place to be making out! She moaned into the kiss and grabbed a handful of my hair pulling me closer. I had to stop this before it got out of control!

"Arizona, stop" I said quietly I really didn't want to stop but it wasn't appropriate to be making out in an empty screen in the movie theatre!

"Why! I don't want to stop" she moaned at the loss of contact and leaned in and kissed me again. I yet again had to pull myself together and stop the kiss.

"Because we are in a movie theatre! Trust me I don't want to stop, but we have to!"

"Ok..."

"Ok, well we should go. The others already left" I grabbed my purse and Arizona grabbed hers, we walked out of the movies hand in hand

OoOoO

Monday...

It was Monday again and I wasn't looking forward to school, I was tired and grumpy and not in the mood for school. The only good thing was seeing Arizona again, but I didn't have any classes with her today! I will see her and my new found group of friends at lunch but the only people I had lessons with today were Mark, Derek and Meredith. Mark and Derek were best friends and Meredith was Lexie's half sister and Derek's long time girlfriend, the two of them were sort of made for each other!

Things were also going great with Arizona, we went out again on Sunday but this time we went shopping, I really needed some new clothes and after insisting I didn't need new clothes because my old clothes were hot, Arizona decided to come with me.

It was now 9:15 and I was sitting in the middle of maths with Mark, Derek and Meredith. Me and Meredith were talking about her necklace when I noticed Mark and Derek's conversation getting a little out of control!

"YOUR DOING WHAT!" Derek yelled at the top of his voice causing everybody to turn around and look at the scene that was very quickly going wrong!

"I'm seeing Lexie! I know you told me to stay away from her but I think I love her!" Mark confessed in a normal tone trying to keep the conversation a conversation not a yelling match!

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY YOUR FUCKING GAMES WITH HER! SHE IS MEREDITHS SISTER!" He was not very happy, his face went bright red and he clenched his fists. "WE ARE BEST FRIENDS, I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING, ONE FUCKING THING! AND YOU DO THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!" He continued, the anger building up inside him. Me and Meredith just sat there in shock desperately trying to think of ways to carm the situation down, it was never going to happen!

"I TRYED DEREK! I TRYED TO STAY AWAY FROM HER BUT SHE CAME TO ME, SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE! I SHOULDNT HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM GIRLS I LIKE BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" Mark was now getting angry and this situation was just getting worse and worse! Derek didn't say anything else he just raised his fist and connected it with marks jaw. Hard!

Before I knew it a fight had broke out and they were both scrambling around punching and shoving each other! The rest of the class started to chant and egg them on but me and Meredith just stood in shock wanting it to be over as quick as possible! It was a matter of minutes before Mr. Crowley our math teacher, pulled Mark off Derek, Meredith went over to Derek and lead him out of the class while I went to see if Mark was ok. This was not good!

**So what do you think? There will be more drama in the next chapter and probably the one after that lol :P i will try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can i have already started writting it so it shouldnt be too long :) x As usual please leave a review and let me know what you think, and dont worry all will be revealed why Teddy is so weird about their relationship. Meeting the parents is on the cards for the next chapter... xx Thanks for reading ;) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: Nope still dont own the Grey's characters but i am really excited for season 8!**

**To say there is drama in this chapter would be the understatment of the year lol, i hope you like it and i really hope you review i love seeing i have reviews it makes me smile lol :P This is the longest chapter yet so it has a lot in it lol :P Any of you guys ever had an ECHO? litrally the coolest thing ever you can seen the valves in your heart opening and closing with every beat! Friggin awsome ;) x Anyways enjoy the chapter peoples :P x**

**Chapter 6: Calliope your right, she is very beautiful!**

**Callie's POV**

It had been a week since Mark and Derek's fight and things still hadnt blown over, in fact things were worse. They hadnt talked all week and both of them still had cuts and bruises on their faces and knuckles. Lexie must be one hell of a girl because this whole fight had been about her! She had been feeling really bad about the whole thing and walked around the school with the smae guilty look on her face.

Mark still couldnt write because of his hand and he still had a very unattractive black eye! Derek on the other hand was just walking around the school spending all his time with Meredith and never meeting up with us at lunch like we used to, probably because Mark was there with Lexie but still. The fight had really upset Meredith, she said that Derek wasnt the same anymore and that he was always angry and sad everytime she saw him.

Christina, Merediths best friend was the only one that had actually been able to see Meredith because Meredith was always with Derek and Mark was always with us. I couldnt wait for this whole thing to blow over so e could all just get back to being friends and hanging out with each other.

The only thing that seemed to be going well was things beween me and Arizona, which was amazing. We had been together almost every day in class and then we would go to each others appartments and watch films and stuff. I loved spending time with her and i thought maybe it was time for her to meet my mom. My dad was away on buissness so he wasnt going to be a problem.

Arizona now knew about things between me and my dad and she was totally supportive about everything, she said he would ajust to the idea eventually. Some how i found that hard to believe but maybe she was right. I didnt want to think about what would happen if my dad met Arizona! Like i said he would probably throw us both out and tell us we were going to hell!

Things were still wierd between Arizona and Teddy and i still didnt know why! I kept thinking that there must be some reason why she was so weird with us being together. My mind flashed back to a conversation i had with Teddy yesturday trying to find out what her problem was!

_Teddy was looking at us again, she would look at me and then look at Arizona disaprovingly i hated it, so i decided to find out what her problem was! _

_When we all finished Lunch we started walking over to Biology together. Just before we got to the biology class i pulled Teddy aside._

"_Whats your problem with me and Arizona being together?" i said accusingy, looking her straight in the eye._

"_I dont have a problem with you and Arizona being together, i will leave it to Arizona, its not my place to tell you!" i was totally confused, why and what couldnt she tell me!_

"_Please just tell me! I cant stand the dissaproving looks whenever we sit together or hold hands or do anything!" I know i sounded desperate but i needed to know what was going on and i didnt want to make Arizona uncomfortable by asking her._

"_Callie, like i said its not my place to tell you, and i will stop with the looks i promise. Its just-"_

"_Just what!" I interupted, she just would not tell me what was going on!_

"_I am not going to tell you Callie you are wasting your time. Either let it go or ask Arizona yourself! You will find out soon anyways!"_

"_If i am going to find out soon why dont you just tell me and save time!" I knew she wasnt going to tell me, she had made that clear but it was worth a shot right?_

"_No Callie. We need to go to class!"_

I was now getting ready to meet everybody in the cafeteria for lunch. I walked through the double doors and scanned the room for Arizona. After a couple of seconds i saw her beautiful blonde hair and made my way over to the table only to find her and Teddy arguing. They stopped as soon as i got there and Arizona smiled at me. I sat down next to her and she laced our fingers together, ever since the other day in the movies she had held my hand every chance she got.

I didnt want to ask Arizona about what was going on but i didnt want to ignore something that could be important. I had to stop thinking about it, i trusted Arizona. Like i said to Addie, she would never hurt me. I pulled out my lunch and started making conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about before i came over?" I asked, maybe they were just arguing about an assignment for class or something.

"Just talking about biology, we have a test next week." Wow Teddy was a really bad lier, you can see it all over her face! I hate that they wont just tell me, but maybe its just so i dont get hurt...maybe.

"Ok, well Arizona i wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to have dinner with me and my mom tonight?" I was nervous, really nervous!

"I would love to meet your mom Calliope." She gave me her best dimpled smile and pulled me in for a quick soft kiss. Teddy just sat there and rolled her eyes.

"Something you wanted to say Teddy." I know i sounded mean but she said she would stop looking at us like we were doing something wrong!

"No nothing, just eating my lunch." She smiled, it was the worst fake smile i had ever seen!

Just before i had time to say anything else Mark, Alex and Lexie walked over with bright red lunch trays. Alex sat down next to teddy and they started talking and joking, the only people that didnt know Alex loved Teddy was Teddy and Alex!

Mark and Lexie sat down beside me and Arizona. "You two make me sick, you know that! You have made Torres less badass and more...mushy! Mark was not in such a good mood these days and unlike Teddy if he had something to say he would say it!

"Well thanks Mark, arnt you a bundle of joy today!" Arizona said sarcasticly.

Now it was Lexie's turn to have an opinion abiut me and Arizona. "I think its cute, they are like totally in love!" Ok we had only known each other for 2 weeks! Maybe i did love Arizona, but i would never say it to her, what if she didnt feel the same and thought i was some freak that falls in love after 2 weeks! Omg i am a freak that falls in love after 2 weeks!

We just sat there in silence until Lexie spoke again. "Oh my god you totally are!" Again me and Arizona just sat silently, looking everywhere but each other. Did that mean that she felt the same way!

Thankfully Mark decided not to torture me and change the subject. "So have we got a biology test next week then?" That was pretty lame for a change of subject nut hey, it got me out of a pretty sticky sitation!

"Yeah, Wednesday." Arizona was now comming back to her normal self and probably trying to forget about Lexie's comment. Then she turned to face me. "So Calliope, what time is dinner?"

Before i could answer Mark butted in. "You guys are going out again! This will be what...the 4th date in 2 weeks! Wow maybe Lexie is right!" Lexie let out a small laugh and Marks comment and then turned back to face me and Arizona.

"No, shopping doesnt really count as a date and we are not going to dinner tonight, i am taking Arizona to my parents house to meet my mom and we are going to have dinner there." I explained, technically meeting the parents, or in this case parent, wasnt a date! And shopping for new clothes because you have hardly any nice ones is not a date!

"Oh my god, you are taking her to meet your mom! Isnt it a bit too soon?" Oh my god, what if it was too soon, what if Arizona just said yes to be polite! Arizona must have picked up on my frantic inside head conversation with my self because she leaned over and whisperd in my ear.

"Dont listen to them Calliope, i want to meet your mom. Want to get out of here?" My smile grew wider and wider every second she was speaking to me. I nodded my head and me and Arizona picked up our bags and walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

**OoOoO**

It was now six o clock and Arizona was due to be at my appartment for half six. I still had my hair and make-up to do before i was readdy!

I quickly did my hair and got started with my mascara. While i was finishing my left eye my phone vibrated.

**1 new message Addie**

_Heyy Callie, I'm free this weekend. Fancy a visit from your best friend? ;) x_

_OMG YES! You will finally get to meet Arizona! :D x_

_I would love to meet her Cal, so be at yours for about six on Saturday? x_

Oh my god Addie is comming, to seattle! I really really missed her and Arizona would love to meet her! Saturday is going to be amazing!

_Six is great Addie, Cant wait to see you! :D x_

_Me either Cal :D x_

I carried on getting readdy and not long after i was finished there was a knock at the door...Arizona. This day was just getting better and better!

I walked out of my bedroom and towards the door putting my phone back in my pocket as i walked. I opened the door and was met with a smiling but very nervous Arizona. She didnt need to be nervous about meeting my mom, she was one of the nicest people ever!

"There is no need to be nervous Arizona." I smirked and lead her into the appartment.

"yes there is Calliope! She is your mom and she might hate me!" Now she was just being frantic!

"She will love you, just relax and be your amazing self. Plus its not like my dad is going to be there, my moms the nice one." I smiled trying to calm her nerves. She didnt say anything back she just leaned in and kissed me passionatly. After a few seconds she pulled away and smiled.

"Not that i mind, at all, but what was that for?" I asked confused.

"For being awsome and making me less nervous. Oh and because your hot!" She smirked and winked at me. This time it was me that leaned in for a kiss.

**OoOoO**

We got to my parents house at about seven o clock and knocked on the door. We stood on the porch hand in hand waiting for my mom to come and answer the door.

Im pretty sure that Arizona was feeling the same as i did before our first date but she just needed to relax, my mom was going to love her! A few seconds passed and my mom opened the door, she smiled at us both and walked over to Arizona and hugged her. I'm pretty sure that made Arizona feel a lot better because she seemed to relax and be her normal self.

We walked into the house and Arizona gasped. "Wow you have a really big house!" She looked so shocked it was unbelievable! Im pretty sure i told her my dad owned a chain of hotels, why was she so shocked?

"Thank you dear." My mom was being her normall happy self and trying to make Arizona feel more and more comfortable around her, like i said, she had nothing to be nervous about.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools infront of the counter. Arizona sat on my lap and i wrapped my arm around her waist, trying to give her that little bit of support and make her come out of her shell a bit.

"Calliope your right she is very beautiful!" My mom smiled and Arizona just blushed. That probably just made her more on edge than she already was!

"Mom!" My face went redder than Arizona's!

"No its sweet that you thing i am beautiful" She turned around a gave me a cute little dimpled smile.

"You two are adorable, lost in your own little word." My mom smiled as she checked on the dinner, she was cooking Arizona our famous chicken piccata, which Arizona had never had before!

"Ok so dinner wont be lon-" My mom stopped what she was saying and stared down the hall.

"Here are my girls, got an earlier flight." My dad was here! He hadnt noticed Arizona yet but it wouldnt be long until he did and then everything was not going to go well! He walked over to my mom and kissed her on the cheek, he turned around and noticed Arizona. "Calliope, who is this?" Ohh dear this was not going to go well!

My dad was getting angrier by the minute and that was never good! My dad then looked down at Arizona.

Arizona was fully focused on my dad standing in front of her. His blue eyes radiating coldness that cut right through her. His hands clenched by his sides as he noticed mine and Arizona's hands laced together. I had never felt more uncomfortable in my life and im guessing Arizona felt the same, the only noise that could be heard in the kitchen was the slow boiling of the food cooking on the stove and the ticking of the old wall clock above the door.

Arizona chanced a look at my mom who was wringing a tea towel in her hands. She was nervous. It wasnt a good sign, my mom hardly ever got nervous.

My dad was still looking at our intertwined hands with disgust, I bet Arizona didnt know what it feels like to have your own dad reject you this way. I immediately had a new found respect for Arizona, for staying with me when she didnt need to, she could have just walked away but she stayed by my side.

Wanting to diffuse the tension Arizona tryed to separate her hand from mine but i had other ideas. I held on tighter, my thumb brushed across Arizona's knuckles hoping to offer some comfort to her in the middle of such a tense situation.

Arizona caught my dads look of distaste. He watched the motions of my thumb carefully as it gently caressed Arizona's hand. I noticed my mom moving in the corner of my eye as my dad took an aggressive step forward. "I asked you a question Calliope Torres, who is she and why is she here!" He bellowed. His attention was still focused on Arizona even though his question was clearly directed at me.

My mom gasped in astonishment and shock. I stood up and squared up to my dad my hand still linked with Arizona's "_She_ has a name! Her name is Arizona Robbins and she is here because she is my girlfriend!" I put emphasis on the last word.

I steped in front of Arizona, protecting her from my father's penetrating gaze.

"We're leaving." I said. Arizona stood up and followed me, we made our way over to where my father was standing and he spoke

"You aren't going anywhere young lady!" My dad said coldly.

"All I wanted to do was bring Arizona home to meet you mama. You can't even let me have that can you. All I want is for you to love me for who I am, is that too much to ask from my own dad!" I shouted verging on tears.

"This is something I can't comprehend Calliope."

"It's not that you can't…it's that you won't" Arizona steped closer to me, she wraped her free hand around my wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Carlos, your daughter's happy. Arizona is a lovely girl and she is good for Calliope." My mom tryed to defend me, but it didnt work

"I don't care how lovely she is." Arizona's stomach tightened at his harsh words. "I want her out of this house."

"Mr. Torres, I'm sorry if me being here has come as a shock to you and I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but if you'd just give me the opportunity to prove myself then-"

"Get out." My dad cut in and Arizona was too shocked to react.

"No dad, just no! You will not speak to her that way! WE ARE LEAVING!"

"Calliope its fine, i will just leave, i dont want to cause trouble." I was having none of it.

"NO! You are not causing trouble, He is!" I pointed to my father acusingly

"Dont you dare speak to me like that Calliope! I raised you better than this!" He raised me better than this! Better than what, standing up for people that mean a lot to me!

Arizona moved me out of the way and stood straight up infront of my father "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO ACCEPT HER FOR WHO SHE IS BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN TREAT HER LIKE THIS!" Arizona defended me! now that was hot! My dad just stood there in shock not having any idea what to do.

"Give me your keys!" I looked at him confused, what keys did he mean. "Your car keys, give them to me!" Now it was my turn to stand there in shock, how the hell would we get back to the appartment if he took away my car! I was definatly not spending the night here and i had never taken a bus in my life. I dont even know where the bus stops are!

"No! You cant have my keys i need my car to get to school and take Arizona home!" I stood my ground there was no way he would beat me at this!

"Your _friend_ should have thought about that before she yelled at me! I am an adult i deserve to be treated with respect!" I hated the way he put emphasis on the word friend, she was my girlfriend he should just deal with it!

"She is not my friend she is my girlfriend! Why cant you just live with it, move on and she didnt do anything wrong she did what any good girlfriend would do, she defended me! And respect has to be earned" I laced my fingers back with Arizona's and whispered in her ear. "Lets get out of here!" when she nodded and i squeezed her hand. A tear rolled down my cheek as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Calliope Torres get back here right now!" We just ignored him and carried on walking.

**OoOoO**

I could tell that Arizona felt really bad about the whole thing but none of it was her fault, it was just my sad excuse for a father! She sat in scilence for the whole car journey and im pretty sure she was crying. I heard her mumble to herself every few seconds, beating herself up about it but i thought that maybe it was better to not say anything.

We arrived at the building and walked up to Arizona's appartment in silence. Tears were streaming down my face and both our hair's were soaked from the rain. As soon as we walked into Arizona's appartment she threw herself at me and started kissing me passionatly. She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She trailed her tounge over my bottom lip requesting entrance, which of course i granted. As the temperature around us seemed to rise several degrees, the kiss grew deeper, more insistent, almost desperate. Our tongues slid together, stroking one another in the most delicious of ways, once again building the fire within me. Arizona's hands found their way into my hair, gripping tightly, pulling me in closer. We both pulled away as the sound of somebody using a key in the lock of Arizona's door startled me.

"Shit, Calliope im so sorry!" just as she finished speaking a dark brown haired girl appeared on the other side of the door. I looked between them confused, who the hell was this!

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked me coldly

"I could ask you the same thing!" i replied now totaly confused about what was going on. She turned her attention away from me and towards a very guiltly looking Arizona standing beside me.

"Wow you really are more of a whore than i thought!" She said coldly, Arizona just looked to the floor tears streaming down her face.

"Dont call her a whore! You bitch, you have no right to call her that!"I had to defend Arizona to this bitch she was way out of line! She turned her attention back to me.

"I have every right, do you even know who i am?" I just stood there not really knowing what to say. "Ohh wow Zona you did well this time, she doesnt even know does she! I am Joanne, Arizona's girlfriend!"...

**So now do you get why Teddy was a little off lol, dont kil me it was my plan all along...sorry :P x Well i still love to hear what you think, obviously there will be more drama in the next chapter but eventuallly things will start to mend. Oh and this is what i ment when i said that the character would never really do what they do in this story in real life lol :P x Anybody lookin forward to season 8? x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of them x**

**Soo hey again people, I can't really say thanks to everybody who reviewed this chapter of my story because if I'm honest I was really annoyed about some of the things people said to me, I was accused of stealing somebody else's story and told I was a sucky writer. First of all I didn't steal anybody's story I just wrote what I had been planning to write! As for the one that said my story was almost identical to clankets story, I have read two of her stories, one called Conspicuous Conspiracy and the other is the Mech and the Billy. Both of these stories are nothing like my one so unless it's another one I have no idea what u are on about! Ohhh and the sucky writer one sort of failed because one of my next reviews said I was awesome so...suck it bitch :P x anyways now I have cleared that up on with the story, things aren't mending quite yet... x**

**I would also like to say thanks to Calzonafan123, Arwencita and FightingIrishFan15 because you are all awesome and always have something nice to say so thanks lol 3 x**

**Chapter 7: Your right, she's not worth it.**

**Callie's POV**

"You're her what!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This is what teddy had been hiding from me, it all made sense, the phone call, the arguing, the disapproving looks! Why didn't anybody tell me, why didn't Arizona tell me!

"Calliope I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to like you this much I jus-" I was having none of her lies or excuses!

"You were going to use me right! Use me for some petty little fling while your girlfriend was away!" She just looked down and more tears rolled down her cheek. "That's what I thought. This bitch is right, you are a complete whore!" How could she do this to me, how could all my friends not tell me she had a girlfriend! Now it was Joanne's turn to talk.

"Hold on, you just cheated on me and you are apologising to her! Did I miss something, I have been gone for two weeks Zona, two weeks! And why the hell would you choose a slut like this over me." Wow she was really asking for it!

"Calliope is not a slut!" Arizona was trying to defend me but I was having none of it!

"Don't defend me! I have had one of the worst days of my life and I come home with my supposedly girlfriend to find out she already has a girlfriend! If anybody in this room is a slut, it's you." I was harsh but she totally deserved it! Why would she do this to me, god knows what Addie was going to do when she got there!

Tears were streaming down my face as I went to walk out of the apartment. Just as I was about to open the door, Arizona darted across the room and stood in front of the door, blocking my only way out of this horrible situation.

"Please Calliope, please don't leave! Just give me a chance to explain! Please!" She was also crying and had guilt written all over her face. I just couldn't be in that room any longer, I had to get out! I pushed Arizona out of the way and ran out of the apartment.

I ran down the stairs and unlocked my door, I ran inside and screamed, I just felt like punching something, punching Arizona! Why, why would she lead me on, it was obvious that I REALLY liked her, the whole time I was just being used, she was the girl of my dreams and she used me for a stupid fling while her girlfriend was out of town...not so dreamy!

I quickly changed into some Pj's and climbed into bed. I cried for a while then exhaustion took over me and I fell fast asleep.

**OoOoO**

I woke up the next morning at 7:30 and went straight into the shower, I had a slow relaxing shower as I cried softly, remembering the events of the night before.

I washed my hair and my body and got out of the shower. My eyes still looked a little puffy from all the crying and I pretty much felt like hell!

Today was going to be one of the hardest days of my life, yesterday aside. I had to face Arizona and all my friends at school. God knows if that Joanne girl would be there, I really hoped that she went to a different school, but everything else had gone wrong in my life so what the hell! I had been crapped on by the universe and to be honest, I just didn't give a shit anymore!

I got dressed and made sure I had all my books for the day before I went into the kitchen for breakfast. I didn't really feel like eating after what had happened, but since I didn't get chance to eat dinner last night I thought it would be best if I had something. I grabbed two pieces of bread from the cupboard and put them into the toaster. I had turned into one of those depressing people but like I said, I just didn't give a shit anymore.

**OoOoO**

I got to school at about twenty to nine and headed down to the cafeteria to meet mark and the others. He probably already knew that Arizona already had a girlfriend but I was really hoping he didn't, I was hoping my new best friend didn't keep something so big from me.

When I got to the cafeteria Mark was sitting with Lexie and Teddy. When I saw Teddy sitting there I hesitated briefly, I was guessing she knew what had happened and was probably really embarrassed about not telling me. I pulled myself together and started walking over to go and sit with my friends, I didn't want to lose them as well as Arizona.

"Hey Callie" Mark called over, he had a smile on his face. It was the first time I had seen Mark smile in since his fight with Derek but maybe he was just trying to move on from it all. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Teddy.

"I'm avoiding Arizona." I blurted

"Wow really mature!" Yeah Mark seemed to be back to his normal self, maybe he really didn't know about Arizona girlfriend. Teddy seemed to tense as soon as she saw me walk over...I wonder why!

"You got in a fist fight, no judging!" I said, that immediately took the smile off Marks face. "But seriously" I hesitated again. "She...erm..Has a girlfriend." I needed to know if Mark knew about it, I got my answer as soon as I looked at Mark and Lexie's faces, they had both been taken over by shock, if I wasn't so depressed I would have taken a picture. Teddy just looked guilty she was looking down at the floor and was nervously biting her nails, something I noticed her and Arizona do when they were nervous.

"She has a what!" Mark finally spoke, either he was an amazing liar or he actually didn't know anything about it, I trusted mark so my best bet would be the second option. Lexie still sat there completely shocked and Teddy still looked nervous as hell!

I quickly told them about what happened with my dad and then what happened with Arizona, it really was the worst day of my life and I didn't have Addie to turn to, I didn't have Addie to vent to, well at least not until Saturday when I would finally get to see her and tell her all about what has happened.

I think the fact that I pushed Arizona shocked them most, it's not like she even fell over she just sort of fell into the wall...

"I can't believe I didn't know she had a girlfriend. I am so oblivious!" Mark was beating himself up for something that wasn't his fault, if she didn't tell him then how would he have known.

I turned to face a very nervous looking Teddy still biting her nails but now looking up, not at the floor. She hadn't said a word the whole time I had been sitting with them. "How come you didn't tell me, if it was something stupid then ok down tell me, but this! How could you not warn me!" She looked even more nervous now.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Mark shouted and glared at Teddy.

"Look Callie, it was up to Arizona to tell you, not me! I tried to stop her dating you, that's what we were arguing about yesterday at lunch and that's why I called on your date!" I knew it wasn't Teddy's fault but if Arizona wasn't going to tell me then it would have been nice for a little heads up before her girlfriend showed up at her apartment!

"I take it Joanne doesn't go to this school then since you are the only one that even knows she exists!" I was really hoping that she didn't come to Seattle Grace, that would have been a little awkward!

"No, she goes to Mercy west, it's only a couple of miles away." I was so relieved that she wouldn't be there, but Arizona would. She normally got to school at about ten to nine, I checked my phone to see what time it was. 8:50...Shit!

Before Arizona came Mark suggested that we go outside and meet up with Alex , it wasn't long until I saw Arizona's beautiful blonde hair as she walked over to us. She was about to come over and talk to me when Mark blocked her way.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Mark scowled down at Arizona, he was serious and I'm so happy he was such a good friend, I don't think I could have dealt with her anymore than I had to.

"Please I just want to explain. I screwed up!" Arizona was starting to get upset again but this time she was actually speaking not just standing there looking guilty!

"What's to explain, you have a girlfriend, she feels horrible about it all!" Mark was getting angry and Arizona was just getting more and more upset.

"Ok I will go, but please tell her I'm sorry!" She is sorry! That's all she wanted to say to me! Ohhh its ok she said sorry let's just forget about it all!

"Thanks Mark." I called over and smiled weakly at him, he just nodded and walked back over to talk with Alex. It was going to be a really long day...

**OoOoO **

It was now 2:15 and I was walking over to my last class of the day, I was seriously considering skipping it because, unfortunately, I was seated next to Arizona! It was either going to be the most awkward thing ever or...well... the most awkward thing ever!

I walked in to find Arizona already sitting down and staring aimlessly at her blank piece of paper. As soon as I walked over her head shot up and she watched me get my book and pen out of my bag. It was actually sort of creepy, she was just watching every move I made until I sat down.

"Calliope..." Oh my god, she had already started talking to me, it was a lot worse that I thought it was going to be!

"Please just stop talking." I didn't look at her when she said my name, I just faced the front and pretended to be listening to Miss. Greenfield starting the lesson.

"If you would just let me speak to you for five minutes, please!" I was still facing forward and now completely ignoring her, I was not going to let her get away that easily she had to work hard to get me to listen to her, not just keep apologising!

About half way through the lesson I glanced over at Arizona and noticed a purple bruise on her arm. Shit I had actually hurt her, I shouldn't have pushed her, it was wrong and now she is actually hurt! Urghh I'm such a bitch!

A tear rolled down my cheek and I put my head down, what she did to me was a lot worse but I had actually left a mark on her. A couple of days ago I was all loved up and now I had pushed her into a wall. I felt horrible.

"Ok so copy down the first paragraph of page 56 then answer questions 1-6. You have 15 minutes." I hadn't listened to a word she had said all lesson how the hell was I supposed to answer questions.

I think Arizona noticed that I was crying because I could feel her eyes on my back. Before I knew it Miss was kneeling down beside me. She asked me if I wanted to go outside for a couple of minutes and I just nodded weekly. Miss followed me out of the room and a few of the class members watched me leave, probably talking about me behind my back.

"Are you ok honey?" I knew she was just trying to be nice but I didn't feel like explaining how crap my life was to a teacher I barley knew.

"I'm fine." She just looked at me in disbelief.

"You have been crying for the last 10 minutes for a start and you haven't spoken to Arizona. You two were talking non-stop last lesson, also I'm pretty sure that you haven't listened to a word I have said all lesson. Just tell me what's happened and maybe I can help." She was not going to stop asking so I told her about my dad, but there was no way I was telling her about Arizona!

"Me and my dad had an argument last night, that's all..." I am a pretty bad liar so I should have left out the thats all part.

"Ok I am sure he will come around, why don't you go down to the toilets and get cleaned up." She smiled at me, she was different out of lesson to when she was talking to the class.

"Thanks." I smiled back, it was a bad fake smile and I knew it but it was all I could manage with how shit I was feeling!

I walked up to the toilets and got some tissue to wipe my eyes, I stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds just feeling horrible about it all! I walked back down to class slowly and sat back down next to Arizona, I could tell she was about to speak but I think she thought better of it...good choice.

The rest of the lesson was crap! I still didn't do any work I just sat staring at the wall at the front of the room, trying desperately not to look at the gorgeous blonde sitting next to me who had broke my heart and used me.

**OoOoO**

It was finally Saturday and it had been one hell of a long week, I had completely ignored Arizona since that lesson on Tuesday. She never hung out with our group anymore, she either walked around by herself with a guilty look on her face or she walked around with Teddy...with a guilty look on her face.

The only good thing that happened all week was Mark and Derek making peace on Wednesday, the day of the biology test.

_I walked into the main hall and sat down in one if the empty seats. Teddy and Arizona were a few seats away and I don't think they realised how loud they actually were!_

"_Look, you aren't Arizona anymore! Why don't you just tell her!" Teddy obviously noticed the change in her best friend, she had lost her perkiness and the spring in her step, it was pretty hard to miss to be honest._

"_Because she doesn't want to talk to me, I can't even go near her, she hates me! Every time I try and speak she shuts me down or ignores me and god forbid if Mark is around, he won't let me within 10 feet of her!" It was all true but what was she whining about, all of this was her fault!_

"_Try harder! If you really like her, which you clearly do then try harder! She is walking around this place with the same blank expression on her face, you hurt her."_

"_I know but it's not like I even planned to still be with her when Joanne got back, but I started to like her, a lot! I sort of forgot Joanne existed. I was lost in all that was Calliope Torres. I know I was wrong to even plan to use somebody like that and that I am a bitch but there isn't much I can do now is there!" That hurt me most, she just planned to grab anybody and use them, but because my life is shit it was me that she saw first. She was just going to sleep with me and forget about me!_

"_Oh my god, you love her!" That caught my attention more than anything else that was said._

_Arizona blushed. "Shut it Teds!" with that she turned around and that was when Mark and Derek walked in laughing and jokingly pushing each other around while they made their way to two empty seats next to Meredith and Derek. Did I miss something! I was just about to stand up and ask Mark what happened to make them all buddy again, when Miss. Evans shouted for our attention. "Ok everybody, please make sure you have a pen, pencil, ruler and rubber. You will have one hour to complete the test, please put all study material away and..." She checked her watch. "Begin."_

_The test was easy, well I thought it was. There were some kids tapping their pencils against their paper desperately trying to think of the answer. I finished the test after half an hour and started looking around the room. Mark, Lexie, Derek, Meredith, Alex, Teddy and Arizona all finished within the next couple of minutes. It was weird that we were all friends, me and Arizona aside, and all wanted to be doctors. Maybe thats why we got along so well, we were all interested in the same stuff._

_I looked around the room to where Arizona was sitting and noticed she had her phone out, probably texting her actual girlfriend! Just then my phone vibrated._

_**1 new message Derek**_

_Party. My house. Saturday :) x_

_I thought about it for a few minutes and decided that going to the party would be good, I could introduce Addie to my friends. Yeah a party would be awesome! I quickly text Addie and asked if she would want to go_

_Heyy Addie, feel like a party on Saturday? xx_

_Hell yeah! xx_

_Of course it was Addie so she was well up for a party! I sat and waited until the hour was up, then I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the hall._

(End of flashback)

Now it was 5:45 and Addie would be here soon, I told Derek we would be at his house around 7:30 maybe a little earlier, just enough time to tell Addie about Arizona and my dad!

Just then the door bell rang and I jumped up excitedly and ran to the door like a little kid at Christmas. I pulled open the door and Addie ran over to me and pulled me in for a bone crushing hug!

"Callie!" She practically screamed at me, it was so amazing to see Addie again. I had needed her most that week and it was sad to know that I couldn't just get into my car and drive round the corner to her house and talk it out over pizza! But she was here now and she was going to meet my friends.

"Addie, I'm so glad you are here!" I smiled and pulled her in for another hug. She put her bags down in the hall and sat down on the couch.

"Ok ok, tell me everything about your hot girlfriend you have been so excited about since you got here." Crap, I forgot that she didn't know yet, it was too long to text and I hadn't called her all week!

"Ohhh, we...Urghh...erm..we broke up." The look on Addie's face was unreal.

"You what!" She was so shocked and she was right to be, last week I was texting her saying how amazing Arizona was and now I was telling her we had broke up. I sat down next to her and told her all about what happened on Monday, the bit about my dad as well. Addie got more and more angry as the story went on.

"I feel really bad about it all, I mean I am that girl, the one you hate because you found them with your girlfriend! But I didn't know, she didn't tell me, she was planning on just using me! If she would have told me I would have stayed away from her!" I just felt awful, knowing I had hurt her arm on Monday night didn't make anything any better!

"Callie, this is not your fault, she made the choice to cheat on her girlfriend, and she made the choice not to tell you! This is on her not you!" Addie did have a point.

"Look let's not talk about it anymore, I want to go to a party, get totally drunk and forget about Arizona! Let's get out of here." I grabbed my phone out my pocket and called a cab.

**OoOoO**

We arrived at Derek's apartment at around 7:15. There were loads of people buzzing around and the music was blaring, this was going to be an awesome party!

Me and Addie walked over to where Derek, Mark, Lexie and Meredith were standing and I introduced them all.

"Hey guys this is my best friend Addie. Addie this is Mark, Derek, Lexie and Meredith." I said as I pointed to each of my friends.

"Hey." They all said in unison, just like when Arizona first introduced me. Addie waved and said hello then we went to get some drinks.

Just as we were walking back over I noticed Arizona walk in and pulled Addie aside. "Urghh I forgot she was going to be here!" Maybe this party wasn't going to be awesome!

"Which one is she!"

"The hot blonde one with the amazing blue eyes and the perfect dimples!" Even after what she did to me I still thought she was hot, it was just common knowledge!

"Wait here." Oh crap, Addie started to walk away!

"No Addie, you will just make it worse!" It was no use, Addie was already half way over to where Arizona and Teddy were standing. I ran after her but I was too late, by the time I got there Addie was already confronting Arizona!

"Who do you think you are!" Oh my god Addie was already really mad and I knew that situation wasn't going to end well, at all!

"Your Addie, right?" Arizona said with no expression at all on her face. A few people had stopped what they were doing to watch but not many...thankfully!

"Yeah, how do you know!"

"Calliope talked about you a lot, you her best friend and your here to kill me, right?" She seemed so calm about it all. She also had no right to call me Calliope, she lost the right when I found out she already had a girlfriend!

"My name is Callie, to you anyways!" I said harshly, making myself seen by Arizona and Teddy. Arizona just looked down, hurt by my harsh words.

"Don't just look down! Do you have anything to say for yourself! Now Addie was shouting, she really needed to calm down, but she was Addison Forbes Montgomery and she protected her friends!

"I have a lot to say! It's not like anybody will let me anywhere near her! I have a lot of explaining to do but how am I supposed to do it if people block my way or she ignores me completely!" Arizona was now shouting which caught the attention of more people!

"You right, we won't let you near her, because we, unlike you, actually care about her feelings!" Addie did have a very good point, she had always been good at arguments, if thats even a thing you can be good at!

"I do care about her! I really like her but I'm a bitch and I screwed up, big time! It's not like I can even try and fix anything if I'm not allowed anywhere near her! And you have no right to treat me like this!" By this point Arizona was also yelling pretty loud! I really didn't see her as an argument type of person but hey, I didn't see her as a cheater either!

"You know what!" Addie lunged forward, Arizona just stood there, a tear falling slowly down her cheek! In the corner of my eye I saw Mark run over, he ran in between Arizona and Addie, by this point the music had been turned down by somebody and everybody was staring at Addie and Arizona.

"It's not worth it, come on, let's get some drinks." Mark said hoping Addie would just back away.

I stared at Arizona with disgust and grabbed Addie's arm. "Your right, she's not worth it." Tears fell freely down Arizona's face at my harsh words. Me and Addie walked off to get some new drinks...

**So what do you think? Please, please, please review, I am sorry about my punctuation and grammar but I am still in high school so it's not really on my big list of things to work on lol x Also because I am still in high school I have no idea what college is like so thats why it seems more like high school lol cause I didn't think it through very well :) x I also turned off my anonymous reviews because being amazingly clever and because I can read I figured out that all my horrible reviews were anonymous...strange that isn't it! Anyways thanks for reading hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it all out lol x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's characters x**

**So Heyy ;) x I looked at your reviews and decided to put what you all want, Callie on another date but I also have put her and Arizona finally getting to talk so hopefully I have made everybody happy ;) x Thanks again for all of your reviews you are all awesome lol, can't stop saying awesome! Had a shitty day and argued with my friend so I turned up my music..Really loud :P and wrote the rest of the chapter. Feel a little better now actually! You know what are really annoying..24 hour ECG's stupid box tied around my neck and a load of wires recording my heart beat, turned into a friggin robot!**

**Chapter 8: Would I ever move on..**

It was now almost midnight and me and Addie were totally wasted! We were dancing and singing and going completly crazy! It was what i needed after that confrontation btween Addie and Arizona.

Me and Addie were getting more drinks when a shorter brown haired girl came over to me. "Hi, I'm Cassie Stuart." I just stood there and stared at her, she was actually quite hot!

If I hadn't been totally drunk I wouldn't have introduced myself because I'm pretty sure people knew I loved Arizona! But like I said I was totally wasted so I did introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Callie Torres." She laughed at how obviously drunk I was when I put my hand out for her to shake it and almost hit her! I probably wouldn't have even remembered her name in the morning with the amount I had drunk.

She shook my hand and smiled. "Ok well do you maybe want to dance?"

"Yeah sure let's dance!" I said excitedly leading her over to the dance floor, well it was sort of just a big spot in the living room in front of the stereo where everybody was dancing but who cares! We danced for about 10 minutes; I looked around the room and spotted a clearly very drunk Arizona staring at me and Cassie, just then I felt arms around my neck. My head shot back round to face Cassie and before I knew it she was kissing me.

Being as drunk as I was it took me a few seconds to realise what was happening and I pulled away. I looked back over to where Arizona was standing; she noticed me looking over and looked anywhere she could but me. She looked hurt but what did she expect me to do, just never move on!

I didn't actually want to kiss that Cassie girl but I needed to try and move on from Arizona! "I'm sorry I jus-"

"No really it's ok, I know all about you and that Robbins girl, it's kind of the hot topic at the moment, especially considering your friend tried to kill her a couple of hours ago." She sort of had a point!

"Ohhh right yeah, I'm sorry anyways." With that I walked off to find Addie and get more alcohol! I sort of couldn't believe what was going on, I had my heart broken by a girl I had only know for two weeks and now I am the gossip around the whole school!

I suddenly went really hot and felt like I was about to faint, I ran out of the apartment and down to the entrance to Derek's building, I ran outside and let the cool night air hit me in the face. I took a few deep breathes to try and regain my composure when somebody spoke behind me.

"Please don't walk away." My head shot round to see who the voice belonged to...Arizona. I know I should have walked off but from some reason I just stood there and didn't say anything. "I have been trying to tell you something all week." Now I had something to say!

"Not another big secret is it; I don't think I can handle anymore of your drama!" I spoke coldly trying to let her know that I didn't want to talk to her, all I wanted was some fresh air!

"I...Ermm...I"

"Ohhh will you just spit it out already so I can go back inside!"

"I broke up with Joanne." She did what! I stood there for a couple of seconds thinking about it, why would she want to tell me so badly, did she expect me to just run back into her arms because she broke up with her girlfriend!

"Good for you." I said harshly and walked back into Derek's building then up one flight of stairs to the party. She didn't say anything to me for the rest of the night, I think my reaction might of come as a bit of a shock, but what did she expect! I walked into the apartment to find Addie dancing on a table with bear in her hand. I grabbed a bottle of tequila and joined her.

**OoOoO**

Me and Addie woke up the next morning feeling like total shit! We both had really awful headaches and Addie had already thrown up twice.

"Urghh kill me now!" Addie groaned as she came back from the bathroom after throwing up again! I didn't say anything, I just threw her a box of anti-sickness tablets and handed her my water. "You are a life saver!" She said loud enough for my head to hurt even more!

"Shh! I have a killer headache and I am out of paracetamol!" That was not good!

"Well I think we should just chill and watch movies because I don't know about you but I am not leaving this apartment today!" Addie was totally right, we just needed to chill out and watch movies together! Me especially, this whole Arizona thing had me on a total downer 24/7.

"Awesome idea, you pick a movie and I will move the bed to the sofa!" I rolled of the bed and carried the quilt and two pillows each into the living room. Addie picked a movie and put it into the machine then came and sat down next to me.

About an hour into the movie we heard shouting coming from outside in the hall, being the nosey people we are we decided to go and have a look who it was, and tell them to keep it down because we had killer headaches!

I opened the blue door of my apartment quietly so not to disturb the people arguing. Me and Addie peeked around the corner and were both a bit surprised at who it was. Arizona and Joanne!

"I broke up with you, get out of here!" Some people are good at maths, some science; Arizona on the other hand, was good at making people feel like total crap!

"No! You cannot treat me like this, I have been nothing buy loyal to you and you cheat on me, then instead of apologising to me you apologise to the girl you cheated on me with! Then to top it all off you break up with me and kick me out of our apartment! Why!" I felt so bad for that Joanne girl but if Arizona had broken up with her then she should leave her alone!

"Because I don't love you anymore! And before I met Callie I was scared to tell you but as soon as I got to know her, I wanted her more than I ever wanted you!" Wow that was harsh! She can really be a bitch sometimes, well a lot of the time if you think about it!

"Zona, she hates you, don't you get that! She doesn't even want to talk to you!" I didn't hate Arizona, I hated what she had done to me, that still didn't take away the fact that we get along so well and that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her!

"Yeah well I will-" Shit she noticed me, she didn't say anything at first, I think she was a bit mortified that I had heard what she said, but the whole building could probably hear them so you know...

After a couple of seconds she finally spoke. "Callie...I..." She didn't get chance to say anything else because Joanne cut her off.

"Oh my god Zona! I am your girlfriend, not her!" Now that just wasn't true, the fact that they were arguing about breaking up was a bit of a give away!

"You are not my girlfriend!" She said coldly, again she was a little harsh but she was actually right for once!

Addie for some reason thought it would be a good idea to speak, god knows why! "Look if she broke up with you just get lost, some people have bad handovers and need some quiet!" Big mistake!

Joanne turned around to face me and Addie and took a few steps towards us. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Leave her out of it!" I said as I moved forward and stood in front of Addie.

"I want speaking to you either! And you have no right to speak to me; you had a relationship with my girlfriend!" I was getting pretty angry by this point, was what happened on Monday night not clear to her, I didn't know!

"I didn't know she already had a girlfriend! I can't read minds and she didn't tell me!"

"Joanne please just stop it Callie did nothing wrong!" She was right; all I did was start a relationship with a girl I thought was single! Considering she kissed me first what else was I meant to think!

"Yeah Callie has done nothing wrong, we just came out here to tell whoever was arguing to shut up so...shut up!" Wow Addie had done a really good job of pissing Joanne off all over again; Joanne lunged forward towards Addie, who had never been one to hide from a fight! I stood in front of Addie and pushed Joanne away; she stumbled back then fell straight onto her ass!

"Please stop fighting!" Arizona yelled.

"All of this is your fault Blondie, you ruined everything for yourself, Callie and for whoever this bitch is!" Addie was right, it was all Arizona's fault and she knew it was!

I walked over to where Joanne was and squared up to her. "You ever go anywhere near Addie or even set foot in this building ever again and I will kick your ass!" I wasn't joking and Joanne knew it, I had always been very protective over Addie she was the same over me.

Joanne scowled, gave Arizona one last dirty look and walked off down the stairs.

"Thank you." Arizona said and smiled weakly.

"Whatever." I said coldly as me and Addie walked back into my apartment.

**OoOoO**

"Well I suppose I better get going then." Addie said as she stood by the door with her bag on her arm.

"Urghh, I don't want you to leave!" I groaned as I realised it would probably be another few weeks until I got to see my best friend again!

"I don't want to go either but I have crappy school!"

"I know, I'm sorry about all the drama this weekend!" I couldn't believe that the one weekend I got to see my best friend was the one with the most trouble.

"Don't be sorry, you know me, I love a bit of drama. Plus we went to an awesome party!"She smiled and winked at me.

I just laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Bye Addie."

"Bye Callie, see you soon, Ohhh and anything happens with Blondie, you call me!"

I laughed again as Addie walked out of my apartment and down the stairs. I just walked back into my apartment alone and sat down on the sofa.

I pulled out my phone and started flicking through old conversations with Arizona, we had some funny conversations. We got along so well, why did she have to have a girlfriend!

I sat there for a while just looking at massages when I realised that I couldn't just do nothing for the rest of my life, I needed to move on! I put my phone away and grabbed my laptop from the coffee table.

After I logged on the first thing I did was change my background from a picture I took of me and Arizona when we were shopping a couple of weeks ago to a picture of me and my mom on holiday. Then I made myself a profile on a dating website, I was moving on! All I had to do now was waiting for a reply.

**OoOoO**

Tuesday night...

Tonight was my date with Crystal, a girl who had messaged me last night and asked me out, I said yes, following through with my moving on plan.

I was ready and waiting for my date at 7 and she arrived a couple of minutes later. I walked over to the door and opened it, a tall blonde girl with green eyes wearing a beautiful black dress was on the other side of the door. "Ready to go?" she smiled.

"Yeah lets go." I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out the door. I locked up before we left and then we made our way down the stairs.

Just as we walked down the last couple of steps Arizona walked opened the large double doors of the building and walked in. She noticed I was with another girl and her expression immediately changed, we just looked into each other's eyes and said nothing. As she walked past she gave us a fake smile and I noticed tears in the corners of her beautiful deep blue eyes.

I didn't like seeing her cry, but I had to move on! Moving on was going to be a lot harder than I first thought especially since the restaurant Crystal chose was the same one me and Arizona had our first date in.

We were taking her car so I didn't have to worry about drinking too much even though after Saturday I wouldn't be drinking for a while!

The drive was awkward, we just sat in an uncomfortable silence the whole way there. It's a good job it was only a five minute drive to the restaurant because I hated awkward silences!

We got to the restaurant at about ten past seven and got out of the car, she locked the car and then we walked into the restaurant. We were seated in the opposite corner to where me and Arizona sat on our first date.

The rest of the date seemed to drag on, I was just not feeling that spark you feel when you are on your first date with someone. I had a feeling that the word 'first' was going to turn into 'last'. I don't know, it just didn't feel like I was on a date, it wasn't the restaurant, or the food, or the service, it was the girl!

We talked about random stuff like, where we grew up and what our parents did for a living, crap like that. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying, I was imagining my first date with Arizona in this very restaurant sat right in the opposite corner, it was different to this, it was better, Arizona was better!

We listened to the radio on the way home, an excuse not to talk! We got back and she offered to walk me to my apartment.

Again we walked in silence as we climbed up the stairs to my apartment. I was a little shocked at what she said when we got to my door...a little. "I understand if you don't want to do this again you know, I saw the way you looked at that blonde girl. You must have had something pretty good, I don't want to get in the middle of anything." She didn't seem mad or angry about me obviously being hung up on another girl our whole date, she seemed kind are calm.

"I'm sorry, I guess my plan to try and move on isn't working." I let out a small laugh.

"I don't think you should try and move on, whatever happened I'm sure you can work it out." Ohhh she had no idea how hard that would be!

"Thanks but trust me I am still pretty mad at her." I laughed again, this whole situation was crap!

"Ok well I will see you around then. Bye Callie." She smiled, waved and walked off down the stairs.

Would I ever move on..

**OoOoO**

The next day I walked into the building after a really long day at college. I had done two tests and been given an assignment for biology, which I didn't really mind because loved it. I was about to walk up the stairs when I noticed Arizona already walking up them, wanting to avoid another awkward moment of silence and fake smiling I turned around and made my way to the elevator.

It came pretty much straight away and I got in, I looked in the mirror on the back wall as I walked in, I looked like total crap! I had hardly slept since this whole thing with Arizona, I sighed at the thought of what she had done to me.

Just as the doors were about to close somebody stuck their arm in-between the door and the doors re-opened, Arizona! I went to walk out of the elevator but she blocked my way until the doors closed again. "Your trapped now, you have to listen to me."

"The elevator started moving but she pressed the emergency stop button. "What your holding me hostage in an elevator now!"

"No! I am going to talk and you are going to listen." She stepped a little closer to me.

"No! You cannot trap me in an elevator! Let me go!" I went to move over to the stop button and press it again but Arizona stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me back, she was strong!

"No just listen to me!" She spoke strongly, I didn't say anything I just stood there and looked into her deep blue eyes. She took that as an ok and started to speak. "I know I was wrong to do what I did and I know that, but there isn't much I can do now! All I can do is tell you I am truly deeply sorry, because trust me I am! And I will keep telling you until you forgive me, because Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I love you!"...

**So what do you think Callie should do, I can't decide whether to have her kiss her or walk away like George did when Meredith trapped him in the elevator to speak to him. Can't decide so when I do I will start writing next chap lol, becasuse I had a crap day today I wasn't going to post but I thought it would keep my mind of things, please review and it will literally make my week! Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Grey's anatomy characters ;)x**

**Ok so I'm going to start off with sorry because I know it has taken me ages to update but I do have reasons lol like birthdays and anniversaries and arguments with bitches :P But I realized the other day how long it had been since I updated and started to write lol ;) Again I would like to thank you for all the reviews and stuff I love you all xxx**

**Chapter 9: We sort of have a situation.**

**Callie's POV**

I stood there staring into her piercing blue eyes struggling to take in what I had just heard. Had Arizona Robbins just told me she loves me?

I was still staring into her eyes a few seconds later with a blank expression on my face, trying to pluck up the courage to speak. There was no way I would be able to just forget about what she did to me just because she told me the three words I was longing to hear her speak weeks before. The three words that I wanted to say to her but couldn't because I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way, that I would scare her off.

I finally pulled myself together to speak, she needed to know how badly she had hurt me, if she had plucked up the courage to tell me she loves me then I should tell her how I really feel. "You hurt me more than I have ever been hurt before, you broke my heart, because god knows that I love you too. But after what you have done to me how can you expect me to just forgive you? How can you expect me to tell you that we should forget about it and move on? Not only did you break my heart but you broke your own, and Joanne's. You have made me feel guilty, guilty of being that girl, the slag that your partner cheated on you with. It hurts me more than anything that I trusted you, I trusted you and you took that away when you didn't tell me about Joanne. How am I ever meant to trust you again?"

I had finally told her, told her about how badly she had hurt me so she could understand how I felt, how she had made me feel. Not only that but I had told her I loved her too something I wanted to be able to say at a special moment, not when she trapped me in an elevator after she broke my heart! I wanted it to be a romantic moment, a moment I would never forget, but life never goes the way you want it to. Life never goes right no matter what you do, the universe always seems to find a way to crap on you.

She didn't say anything; she just stood there with tears streaming down her face. I moved forward to press the button to get the elevator moving again, I needed to get out before I completely broke down in front of her, something I didn't want to do. She was still silent just staring at the floor with more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Arizona?"

She didn't say anything else; she looked up from the floor and looked straight into my eyes. She brought her hand to my face and gently stroked my cheek. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she moved forward and leaned her forehead against mine. We both took in a sharp breath and she closed her eyes.

I was lost in all that was her, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks as i felt the electricity when our skin touched. I closed my eyes as the doors of the elevator pinged open and she pulled back. She turned around and walked out, again leaving me alone.

**OoOoO**

I sat alone in my apartment surrounded by my small plastic bin overflowing with tissues. My eyes were red and slightly puffed up, I felt like total shit! I focused my attention the TV and tried to take my mind off everything that was going on in my life.

I jumped when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out confused when I saw the name. Teddy never called me.

"Hello?" My voice was small and weak but that's what crying over a girl will do to you!

"Hey Callie, we sort of have a situation." Now I was really confused!

"What do you mean a situation?" I asked, trying to figure it all out.

"Somebody has trashed Arizona's apartment, she is petrified, I'm on my way but my building is twenty minutes away from yours..."

"And you called me because?"

"I called you because you live below her, I wouldn't have called but she is really upset she was crying down the phone when she called me a few minutes ago." I knew then where this conversation was going.

"You want me to go check on her." I was really hoping that wasn't the case but there weren't really any other reasons teddy would have called me.

"Please, but just until I get there." This was not a situation I had wanted to be in, after the elevator I had planned on avoiding all things that were Arizona Robbins but what was I meant to do, I couldn't just leave her petrified until Teddy got there! "Callie..."

"I will check on her." Teddy sighed in relief down the phone and thanked me before hanging up.

I quickly washed the mascara lines from my cheeks and around my eyes before grabbing my keys and walking out the door. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Arizona's door.

I waited for a few seconds before I heard a small voice inside. "Who's there?"

"Its Callie, Teddy called me..." As soon as I said my name I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened to reveal Arizona with tears streaming down her face as she looked into my dark brown eyes.

She moved to the side to let me in, that's when I saw the state of the apartment. Plate and cups smashed on the kitchen floor, papers ripped up all over the place, Chairs and tables turned over and the TV screen smashed in the middle. "Oh my god!" That was all I could say, why would somebody do this!

"Yep, all my stuff is ruined, all of my clothes have been ripped to shreds and everything else has been completely trashed!" She struggled to speak between tears and anger.

"Who would do this?" Things might not have been going well between us but that doesn't mean it didn't make me angry to see her hurt.

"Well at first I thought it was you-" The expression on my face changed from sympathy to anger.

"You think I would do this to you!" I was angry and hurt, how could she accuse me of doing this!

"You hate me! You had just told me how much I hurt you! What was I supposed to think?"

"I don't hate you, what you did hurt me but I would never in my life even think about doing this to you!" I was in no mood to argue but how could she accuse me of doing this!

"Anyway like I said I thought it was you at first but then I thought about it and I know you would never even hurt a fly. Then I found this note." Arizona then held up a small piece of crumpled up paper for me to read.

"If I can't have you then she can't!" I read aloud, now I knew for sure who had done this. "Joanne." I sighed and shook my head, why couldn't that bitch just Leave Arizona alone!

"Yep Joanne. Why can't she just accept that I don't want her, I don't love her! She won't let me go and now look what she has done! I should have never dated her I knew she was trouble!" Arizona was now pacing up and down her trashed apartment ranting about Joanne and how much of a bitch she was.

"Have you called the police yet?" That was a stupid question, if she had called the police they would be here.

"No I was scared that she was still in here so I called Teddy, I was going to call you but I didn't think you would even answer my call." She looked down at the floor again as she spoke.

"If you were in trouble I wouldn't have just left you by yourself, I might be hurt by what you did but I would never wish anything bad to happen to you." I was now also looking at the floor as I spoke, I would never leave the girl I love in trouble even if she did already have a girlfriend...

"Thank you, would you mind calling the police for me, I don't think I can explain what happened without crying again."

"Sure."

**OoOoO**

About 15 minutes later and the police were all over Arizona's apartment, there was crime scene tape on the door and several officers inspecting the mess inside. Teddy arrived about 10 minutes after the police got there and went straight over to Arizona. "It's like CSI in here!" Teddy said as she looked at the tape on the door.

"She ruined everything Teddy; she smashed my TV, ripped up all my clothes, broke my new coffee table and ripped up all my college work!"

"I know but the police will get her, try and see the Brightside." Teddy spoke softly trying to comfort Arizona but probably choosing the wrong words…

"THE BRIGHTSIDE! I have no clothes apart from the ones I'm wearing, my apartment is a crime scene and my stuff is smashed to pieces! There is no Brightside!" Like I said, she chose the wrong words. Arizona might have over reacted a bit but I have to agree that there wasn't really a silver lining in that particular situation.

"There is a Brightside, she will get put away and you can live your life without having that bitch harass you!" That was also very true!

"But what if she doesn't get caught, if she can do this to me then I don't think running away will be a problem!"

"She is 18 and has no money; she isn't going to get very far!" Arizona smiled for the first time that night and pulled Teddy in for a hug.

"Thank you for coming all the way over here Teddy." They talked for another couple of minutes while I just stood there thinking, thinking about how all this was partly my fault, how if I was never in the picture Joanne and Arizona would be together and her apartment wouldn't be totally trashed!

I stood beating myself up for another couple of minutes before Teddy turned around and pulled me away from my thoughts. "Thank you for checking on her for me, I was really worried when she called me." Teddy smiled gratefully and I nodded.

"It really wasn't a problem, I only live down stairs." Even though I hadn't planned on this happening I didn't mind checking on Arizona if she was in trouble, like I said, I love her.

Teddy turned her attention back to Arizona and spoke again. "Ok well I'm guessing you can't stay here so grab some stuff and you can come and stay with me." Arizona smiled again and went to walk away and grab some of her stuff.

"You can stay with me if you want." I don't know why I said it, it just sort of came out! Arizona was staring at me totally shocked at what I had just offered and Teddy just looked at me confused. "I live down stairs, why go and stay 20 minutes away when you can stay down stairs?"

Teddy nodded her head and smiled. "Ok so you can stay with Callie."

"Thank you Calliope, I will go grab some stuff, if I have any stuff left." Arizona walked off into her bedroom and Teddy walked over to me.

"You still love her don't you?" Teddy spoke quietly but I didn't answer I just looked around the apartment trying to focus on something else. "Well I'm going to go, look after her for me." I nodded my head and watched as Teddy walked out the apartment and Arizona came back holding a toothbrush and a change of underwear.

"I don't have any pj's or clothes." She sighed with a look of defeat on her face.

"Its ok you can borrow some of mine." She smiled weakly as I lead her out the door and down to my apartment.

We didn't speak as we walked into my apartment; she followed me into my bedroom as I got her some of my old pj's and grabbed some sheets to make up the spare bed.

Arizona helped me make the bed and then I left her to get changed. "Thanks again Calliope, it means a lot." She smiled weakly and I nodded leaving her alone in the spare room.

**OoOoO**

About an hour later I was still awake, tossing turning trying to get comfortable. I had only slept one full night since me and Arizona broke up and that was when I was totally drunk after the party. I was sad about the whole thing, I missed talking to her, laughing with her, I missed her.

How was I meant to sleep with Arizona in the next room, with the woman I love in the next room! After another 10 minutes of over thinking and trying to get comfortable I decided to get up and get a glass of water.

Just as I was about to walk out the door my phone vibrated on my bedside table, I walked back over to my bed and picked up my phone.

**1 new message Addie**

_Hey Callie, had any more trouble from that hot blonde you're so hung up on ;) xx_

_Not from her, just her psycho ex girlfriend who is practically stalking her! xx_

I placed my phone back down on the bedside table and walked out of my bedroom towards the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see that a light was already on, I looked over and saw Arizona standing filling up a glass with water. "Hey." I said causing her to jump lightly and turn her head.

"Ohhh hey, sorry if I'm in your way I was just getting some water."

"No its fine, I can't sleep anyway." I smiled and moved over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"Me either." Arizona sighed and went to walk away but I stopped her by speaking again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Its all my fault, if I didn't exist then you and Joanne would still be together and she wouldn't be harassing you and trashing your apartment! It's all my fault so I'm sorry."

"Calliope this was not your fault, this was my fault. All of this shit is my fault! I shouldn't have cheated on my girlfriend then I wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't have hurt you and pissed off Joanne."

"I feel guilty! If it isn't my fault then why do I feel so guilty?" At that moment tears began to fall, Arizona walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug. She spoke softly into my neck.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about anything, you are a kind, funny, beautiful, smart person, and you have done nothing wrong. I am the one that is wrong because even though I cheated on Joanne I feel like I cheated on you, I feel like I betrayed you not Joanne."

"I miss you" I whispered softly in her ear as her hand stroked my back.

"I miss you too" She pulled me closer and I felt a tear land on my shoulder.

**Ok so I will be as quick as I can with the updates but my life is pretty hectic at the moment so I apologies in advance if I don't get the updates up as quick as before ;)xx I want to say how grateful I am for all the reviews I have had from this story it inspires me especially considering this is my first fanfic when this one is done I have some more ideas for another fanfic ;D I will start working on the update tomorrow so it should be up soon ;)xx So do you want them to get back together? Was that a stupid question? ;)x**

**Thanks for reading and reviews would be awesome…hint hint ;) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters.**

**So hey people ****I am back again with another update ;) I was going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow but I have the Cardiologist so that is sort of out of the window for now lol but I will get started as soon as possible,, thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter I appreciate them all ;)x Also it is important that you know the flashback goes on from where I left off last chapter lol :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) xxxxx **

**Chapter 10: Hurting you was the biggest mistake I will ever make.**

**Callie's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap; I rolled over and saw Arizona's amazingly peaceful sleeping form sprawled out across the other half of the bed.

It never failed to amaze me how beautiful Arizona looked when she was asleep, how her face looked completely relaxed and content. I lay there for a few seconds watching her sleep until I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and checked the time. 8:10.

I rubbed my eyes one last time and shifted off the bed slowly, so not to wake Arizona, then walked into the bathroom to get ready for college.

I turned on the hot water and lay my towel down on the floor outside the shower. I quickly stripped off and got into the shower. As the warm water hit me I completely relaxed, letting my mind wonder back to the events of the night before.

_Arizona pulled back from our hug and looked me right in the eye. "I never meant to hurt __anybody; I wasn't in love with Joanne anymore. I just couldn't bring myself to break up with her so I thought if I was with somebody else then I would realize that I did love her and that I was just being stupid. But then I met you and I forgot that she existed; the only person that existed to me was you. I never meant to hurt anybody."_

_I didn't know at that time whether to believe what she was saying, all I knew was that it was getting later and later and we both needed some sleep. "It's getting pretty late, we should get some sleep."_

_"Yeah, we should sleep." She turned around and walked away towards her room. I waited until she had closed her door before I sighed and walked back to bed, completely forgetting my glass of water that I went for in the first place._

_I lay in my bed again tossing and turning trying to fall asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff that had happened that night and all the things I had told Arizona._

_About an hour passed and I heard a faint knock on my door. "Arizona?" I called out in a quiet voice, my door swung open and Arizona stood there looking awkward and out of place._

_"I...erm...I...couldn't sleep...no forget it, sorry I woke you up." She turned to walk away and I sat up slightly on my bed and called her back over._

_"Arizona, come here." I tapped on the empty side of my king size bed which was way too big for one person._

_"No really it's fine I don't know why I came sorry."_

_"Arizona stop, you are exhausted and have had a really hard day, you obviously can't sleep so come here, this bed has enough room for about 4 people." I smiled hoping to convince her, I know it sounded weird but I knew that I hadn't slept since this thing with Arizona being close to her would help me forget everything and just sleep._

_After a couple of second's hesitation she climbed into the bed and we were both asleep within a matter of minutes._

(End of flashback)

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my hair and grabbed another to wrap around my body. I opened the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I walked in and found Arizona in there already making coffee.

"Good Morning." I smiled and sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Morning Calliope, I have to go down to the station today and give a statement about last night." As soon as she mentioned last night her smile turned into a sad look.

"Ok well I have college so I won't be back until about 4."

"How am I going to get in?" That was a very good point; I didn't have any spare keys yet considering I had only moved about a month ago.

"Erm...here" I took my key off its ring and passed it across the counter. "You can get one cut while you're out." She smiled and took the key off the table.

I took my coffee from the side and thanked Arizona for making it then walked off towards my bedroom to finish getting ready for college.

**OoOoO**

I walked into college and headed straight for the cafeteria to meet up with Mark and Teddy. When I walked through the large white double doors I noticed them straight away sitting in their normal seats.

"Heyy guys." I smiled and sat down. I noticed a smirk on Teddy's face. "What?"

"Did you two make up yet or are you just loving each other from a distance?" Teddy's smirk grew bigger and bigger as she spoke.

"Funny Teddy, real funny." I smiled, letting her know that I was just joking.

"Touché Torres." Teddy smiled and I and mark both laughed. "But seriously did anything happen?"

"Well we did talk, I went to get some water because I couldn't sleep and when I got to the kitchen she was already there doing the same thing." I don't know what Teddy was expecting to happen.

"So...what did she say?" Mark asked, since this thing with Arizona mark had always been very protective over me when anybody even mentioned Arizona.

"She said that she never meant to hurt anybody and that she hadn't loved Joanne for a while before but she couldn't bring herself to break up with her." I still don't understand that, if she didn't love her then why stay with her and be unhappy about it?

"Did she say why?" Mark asked, just as confused as I was about why Arizona stayed with somebody she didn't love anymore.

"No she just said that she never meant to hurt anybody."

"She mentioned to me a few months ago that she didn't think she loved Joanne anymore but she didn't want to hurt Joanne after all this time." Teddy knew Arizona more than any of us did so I always trusted anything Teddy said that involved Arizona.

"If she didn't want to hurt her why did she cheat?" Asked Mark confused on the situation.

"She told me that she cheated so that she would realize that it wasn't the same without Joanne but it just made her want to leave Joanne more." It was a weird way to prove to yourself that you love somebody.

"I warned her about Joanne, She was the know trouble maker at mercy west, my friend April goes there. She even has a criminal recorded for assault! I tried to tell her but no Arizona still dates the psycho!"

"I bet she is regretting that right about now." Mark added.

"Yeah...I bet she is." I sighed remembering the state of Arizona's apartment the night before.

Just then Alex walked in and hurried over to our table. "Hey guys, I heard about Zona, is she ok?" He asked concerned for his best friend.

"Well she was shit scared last night and obviously angry about it all." Teddy answered.

"You didn't help when you told her to look on the Brightside." I smirked and looked at Teddy.

"You told Zona to look on the Brightside...when she was standing in her trashed appartment..." Asked Alex now also smirking at the embarrassed look on Teddy's face.

"I was just trying to help."

"Wow helpful." Alex commented, everybody except Teddy was laughing.

"I didn't see you driving across town to see if she was ok." Teddy smiled letting us all know that she was ok with our banter.

"Fair enough." Alex smiled.

We sat talking and joking until the bell went for us to start walking up to our first lesson. I and Teddy walked up together discussing the situation with Arizona and Joanne and how much we hated the bitch for what she was doing. All we could hope for was that she didn't do anything else and that the police caught her as soon as possible.

**OoOoO**

A couple of hours later and me, Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Mark, Teddy and Alex all sat on one of the benches eating lunch. The sun was shining brightly and everybody was outside playing football and soccer. We were all messing about until Mark got our attention.

"Guys, isn't that Arizona?" We all turned around and sure enough Arizona was standing by the entrance holding a piece of paper and whipping her eyes.

Me and Teddy both stood up to go see her but Teddy stopped when Alex pulled her arm. "Why don't you let Callie go talk to her?" Me and Teddy then realized what Alex was doing and Teddy sat back down with a smirk on her face. I chose to ignore their 'plan' and walked over to Arizona.

"Arizona? Are you ok?" She stopped looking at the floor and looked straight into my eyes, her perfect blue eyes were red and slightly puffed up from crying.

"This was under the door when I got back to your apartment." She held up the piece of paper from her hand for me to read which was hard to do considering her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"You can't hide from me Zona." I read the note aloud and pulled Arizona in for a hug.

"I'm scared Calliope, how does she know I am staying with you. She must have still been in the building last night." I didn't really know how that psycho knew where Arizona was but I wasn't about to wait to find out!

"You never know, she might have just guessed that you would stay with me."

"Somehow I really doubt that Calliope."

"Yeah me to I don't know why I said that. Anyways wait here for a second I will be right back and we can go to the police ok?" I smiled at her hoping to show her the comfort she needed.

Arizona smiled back and I ran back down to our bench to grab my bag. "I have to go, I will explain it all later, or Arizona will. Teddy will you cover for me?" I picked up my bag and faced towards the group who all sat there confused.

"Yeah sure I will cover for you, but what the hell is going on?" Teddy looked even more confused as the rest of my friends and I started to walk back towards Arizona.

"I will explain later." I called back to Teddy and smiled.

I got back to where Arizona was standing and we walked through to the car park and got into my T-Bird. We drove to the police station in silence, I glanced over at Arizona a couple of times and each time she had the same petrified look on her face.

After a 10 minute car journey we arrived at the police station and walked up to the front desk. Arizona requested to talk to a police officer and we were sending into a small room with a sofa and a table to wait for an officer.

It didn't take long for an officer to arrive in the room. "Hello ladies, what seems to be your problem?" He asked politely and smiled at us. "Hold on are you Miss Robbins? The woman with the trashed apartment?"

Arizona nodded and smiled at the officer. "Your PC Taylor right? The one that spoke to me last night?"

"Yes thats me, has something happened regarding your case or are you here to report something else?"

"Well since my apartment was a crime scene last night I stayed at Callie's" She pointed at me and then continued. "I came here earlier to make a statement and when I got back to Callie's this note was under the door." Arizona held up the note for PC Taylor to read

"Ok well we will check the CCTV of you building and see if we can get a clear picture of her putting the note under the door, that way when we catch her we will have more evidence against her. An officer will be situated outside your building at all times and will be there to help anytime until all this is sorted out. Also I have some more bad news for you; your apartment will not be fit for use for another couple of weeks. I take it you have made other living arrangements?"

Arizona looked over to me and looked into my eyes, I nodded and smiled and she turned back to the officer. "Yes, I have a place to stay."

"Ok well you can go now and we will contact you if we have any new information." He smiled at us both.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled back and we walked out of the room and out of the station.

"Thanks for coming with me; you could get into a lot of trouble."

"I won't get into trouble; I got Teddy covering for me." I smiled and opened the passenger door for Arizona, she smiled and got into the car and I walked round to get into the driver's side.

"I reckon we should go shopping, that physco ruined all your clothes and you can't wear those for the rest of your life." She laughed and nodded.

"Shopping sounds great." With that I turned the key in the ignition and we drove off towards the mall.

**OoOoO**

About an hour later and me and Arizona were sitting in a small cafe. Arizona had brought a few outfits and some pj's, just enough stuff to keep her going for a little while then she would buy some proper outfits. We were talking about college for a little while and then Arizona asked a question I was pretty sure she wouldn't like the answer to. "I know it's none of my business anymore but who was that girl you were with on Tuesday?" Like I said, I was pretty sure she didn't want the answer.

"That was...that was my date crystal. I was trying to move on, well convince myself that I could move on...I sort of failed...miserably." I didn't look into her eyes as I spoke, she probably didn't want to hear about my date.

"Ohhh ok, while we I'm asking questions did you mean what you said at the party." I looked up and saw hurt in Arizona's eyes and immediately knew what she was talking about.

"When I said you weren't worth it?" It was good to check.

"Yeah...that..." She looked even more hurt now that I had repeated those horrible words.

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry and upset and hurt. I had been looking forward to you meeting Addie since we met, Addie is my person and I was looking forward to showing her how happy I was but then when she got here I was all moody and depressing. I really didn't mean it I promise."

"Its fine, I just wanted to know."

"Ok...I have a question for you." If she can ask questions then I may as well as one.

"Go ahead." She nodded and smiled.

"You know before the exam, I heard you and Teddy talking and she told you to tell me something, what she was talking about."

"She was telling me to tell you that I had broken up with Joanne, which I told you at the party."

"I'm sorry I was so harsh that night." I looked down at my drink as I spoke, feeling ashamed at how horrible I had been.

"No, you had every right to be."

We sat in the cafe talking for a little while longer then decided to head back to the apartment.

**OoOoO**

The drive back to my apartment was surprisingly awkward, something that had never happened before when I was with Arizona. We always had something to talk about.

I glanced over at her a few times and each time it seemed like she was trying to find the confidence to say something. I didn't know what it was but I knew it must have been important. Arizona was a confident person; if she wanted to say something she would say it.

By the time we got out of the car there were dark clouds above us, something which didn't surprise me living in Seattle. We hurried into the building and walked up the cold stone stairs. Arizona seemed to be on edge as soon as we walked in. Then I realized that she was probably worried about Joanne being around somewhere.

"She isn't here Arizona, there is a police man outside, she won't get anywhere near us." I placed my hand on her arm and felt that familiar spark when our skin touched. She nodded and relaxed a little.

I opened the door and threw my stuff down on the counter like I did every time I got home. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked it.

**1 new message Alex**

**1 missed call Teddy**

I opened the message from Alex first.

_Hey Callie, I don't know what happened today but I saw Zona's face so it can'tt have been good. Please look after her for me x_

It was so amazing how much Arizona's friends cared for her, Alex might play tough guy but he cares for Arizona a lot.

_Don't__ worry Alex I will look after her, I will get her to call you later and fill you in x_

After replying to Alex I turned to Arizona. "Alex text me, he wants to make sure I am looking after you. He cares about you. I have a missed call from Teddy as well so do you mind if I go call her back?"

"No I don't mind and yeah Alex is great."

"Ohhh and I told Alex I would get you to call him later." I smiled and walk towards my room to call Teddy back. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Callie."

"Hey Teddy, sorry I missed your call."

"It's ok but what's going on? Zona was crying and you ran off." I really hope she didn't forget to cover for me, if she did...I'm screwed!

"The psycho put another note under my apartment door saying that Arizona couldn't hide from her. We went to tell the police and then we went shopping, Arizona has no clothes...again thanks to the psycho!" I really hated that bitch...is it obvious?

"What the hell does she think she is doing, Arizona needs to get a restraining order against that bitch! I take it Arizona is shit scared?"

"Yeah she seems a bit on edge, she was worried about how Joanne knew she was staying with me. I don't get what her problem is has nobody ever broke up with her before or is that who she assaulted!"

"I'm going to guess that was who she assaulted. We need to do something before she does anything else!" Teddy was right, I don't know what I would do if Joanne assaulted Arizona. I would kick her ass first but after that I don't know what I would do.

"I know but don't worry I will look after her. Did you cover for me?" I was hoping she would say yes.

"As far as college is concerned you have been at the doctors all afternoon." Phew!

"Thanks Teddy, you're a good friend."

"I know right! I'm just too awesome!" We both laughed down the phone. "I have to go but I will come round tomorrow."

"Ok Teddy see you tomorrow." With that we both hung up and I walked into the living room to see Arizona sitting on the edge of the sofa looking nervous and on edge.

"Arizona, are you ok. You have been acting weird since we got into the car." I walked over and sat on the sofa next to her looking confused at the sudden change of mood. She turned to face me and looked straight into my eyes.

"I know I screwed up...God I know I screwed up badly. I'm not perfect, nobody is. We all make mistakes and I know I have made a lot over the past few weeks. But I need you to know, that hurting you, was the biggest mistake I will ever make. But you need to forgive me, because I love you and you love me! And none of the rest of it matters!"

I didn't know what to say, what do you say to that? I sat there for a couple of seconds until I realized to only thing I could do, the only thing I wanted to do. I leaned in slowly and gently pressed my lips against Arizona's...

**Ok so what do you think? They are finally making mends and don't worry Joanne WILL be dealt with, I'm just not sure how yet lol ;) If you want anything I particular to happen please just let me know and I will try and fit it in :)xx Thanks for reading and a review would be nice...hint hint ;) xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Seattle is getting better and better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any or the Grey's Anatomy characters x**

**Ok ****so ****hey ****peoples! ****I ****have ****been ****talking ****to ****a ****few ****of ****the ****people ****who ****review ****this ****story ****on ****PM; ****there ****are ****a ****lot ****of ****genuinely ****nice ****people ****on ****here! ****(You ****know ****who ****you ****are) ****So ****thanks ****to ****McMajekcalzona ****and ****to ****NncyL72****, ****your ****both ****really ****nice ****people ****and ****thanks ****NncyL72 ****for ****being ****so ****supportive ****;) ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****like ****this ****chapter****…****I ****have ****a ****feeling ****you ****might****;)****xx**

**Chapter 11: I think I'm going to cook my gorgeous girlfriend dinner.**

**Callie's POV**

After about a minute we both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, I had just kissed Arizona Robbins and like she said, none of the rest of it mattered.

"So what does this mean?" She asked nervously.

"It means...it means I have been an idiot, that I have wasted time being mad at you when all I really want to do...is kissing you." I had been stupid. Even though Arizona was the one who cheated, I was partly to blame.

"So..." She said nervously.

I let out a nervous laugh and entwined our hands together. "So...Arizona Robbins, will you be my girlfriend...again." She laughed and smiled at me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes Calliope." We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds before she spoke again. "I should probably call Alex; he will worry if I don't call." I nodded my head and watched her walk away to get her phone.

I watched her walk over to her bag and try and phone her phone out of all that junk she keeps in there. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what had just happened...Arizona Robbins was my girlfriend...again. Now that we were back together we could finally move on from what happened, which made me unbelievably happy.

She finally found her phone and walked back over to the sofa to call Alex. She dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. He answered the phone after a few seconds, Alex talks pretty loud so I could hear what he was saying.

"Heyy Zona, what the hell happened today?" His voice was full of concern, if only he cared this much about everybody else.

"Ohhh the psycho left me another friggin note, under Callie's door! It's like she is following me, how the hell does she know I am staying with Callie!"

"Why is she doing this to you, she must have some serious abandonment issues!" I and Arizona both laughed at Alex's very accurate comment.

"Yeah abandonment issues or she is just a psycho!" That was also very accurate!

"Where did Callie take you anyways, we were all really worried about you, even Mark, which is saying something because he isn't really your biggest fan at the moment." I knew that Mark was just trying to protect me from getting hurt again but if there was one thing he needed to do, it was not to hold a grudge against Arizona. If I can move on then he needs to as well.

"Yeah tell me about it! And Callie took me to the police station. We showed them the note and they said they would look at the CCTV. That way if they catch her they will have the CCTV as evidence, not that they need any more than they already have but still." I was happy with what the police had said to us today, the last thing we wanted was for Joanne to get caught then proven innocent!

"I'm glad they are taking it seriously, but don't worry about it they will get that psycho locked up, or chained to a bed on a physic ward!" Again I and Arizona laughed.

"I hope so! Anyways let's forget about the psycho for now, I have something to tell you." When she said that, she reached out for my hand and entwined our fingers. This made the smile on my face get about ten times bigger than it already was.

"Is it good news or bad news?" If Arizona was going to say what I thought she was then it was defiantly good news.

"Ohhh its amazing news." She turned to me and smiled, squeezing my hand. "Me and Calliope are back together." She had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen, so did I.

"It's about friggin time! I'm so happy for you Zona." Arizona smiled down the phone at Alex's sincere comment. "I have to go but I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok Alex, Talk tomorrow." She smiled and put the phone down. She moved across the sofa and lay down next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"I would love to. But I'm too comfortable to get up so you can choose." She laughed and stood up. I sneakily checked her out as she walked over to my DVD cabinet. She picked out a random movie and placed it carefully into my DVD player.

She walked back over to the sofa and lay back down next to me. We sat in silence as the movie started; content to just be in each other's arms.

**OoOoO**

I woke up happier than I had ever been. Its didn't matter that I hadn't spoke to my parents in weeks or that all sorts of crap had been happening to me. It didn't matter because I had Arizona; I had the person I loved lying next to me.

I rolled over to face her when I noticed her squirming in her sleep; tears were rolling down her cheeks. I quickly moved closer to her a wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her close to me and whispered softly into her ear. "Arizona, Arizona wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up."

She slowly woke up and looked up at me nervously, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Arizona what were you dreaming about?" She didn't say anything; she just closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me. "You can tell me." I placed a kiss on her exposed neck and moved my hand to her face, whipping away tears.

"I erm, it was nothing." She shook her head and looked anywhere but into my eyes.

"Well nothing is making you cry, it breaks my heart when you cry." I began stroking the side of her face, tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear.

"I...I...had a bad dream." She spoke quietly and still wasn't looking into my eyes when she spoke to me.

"That much I managed to figure out, what was your dream about?" She laughed slightly at my comment and the shuffled around slightly to face me, finally locking eyes with me.

"I...I was walking back up to my apartment and everything was fine. You were a college and you were fine. Then I...I unlocked my door and walked in...Joanne was in there waiting for me; she was shouting at me and her...she hit me. She found out that we were back together. I...Erm...I tryed to call you but you didnt answer. I called and called but you didn't answer. I was hiding in my wardrobe and I heard Joanne come in looking for me...then I woke up...well you woke me up." She seemed scared as she told me about her dream, as if she thought it was going to happen. I would never let anything like that happen to Arizona.

I hugged her closer to my body and began stroking her hair again. I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear. "I would never let her hurt you, you know that right?"

As soon as I said that she looked up at me and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. "I know Calliope." We both lay back down wrapped up in each other's arms and closed our eyes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I realized we had to get up.

"Arizona, we have to get up, Teddy is coming over to see you." She groaned as soon as I said that we had to get up and snuggled closer to my body.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay in bed all day with my sexy Latina girlfriend." She smiled and started kissing my neck.

"Nope, not going to work. I said to Teddy that she could come over. I will even make you breakfast." That seemed to get her attention.

"Now that is something I could deal with." She smirked and kissed me again. I quickly broke the kiss and stood up smirking at her pouting.

At about 12 Teddy arrived. "Heyy Teddy." Arizona said running over and enveloping Teddy in a hug.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with sad depressing Arizona?" Arizona laughed and looked over at me.

"Well...I and Calliope are backing together." Arizona squealed and jumped into the air hugging Teddy again.

I just stood in shock at how high Arizona's voice could be. "Which I am now starting to regret!" Arizona's smile turned to a pout which just made me and Teddy laugh even more. I walked over and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You know I didn't mean it babe."

She then smiled, her perfect dimples popping out on both sides. "You two are so cute! Your all in love and happy. It's about friggin time!" Me and Arizona both laughed at Teddy and smiled at each other, I couldn't believe I had almost lost this, almost lost the girl of my dreams."Any news from the police?" The mood then went from fun and easy to...awkward.

"No nothing yet. They said they would call us if there were any developments." Arizona went from being all happy and smiley to being sad and worried. I ran the palm of my hand soothingly up her arm, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

"I've been thinking about Joanne and how much of a psycho she can be. I'm worried about Arizona; I'm worried that if she finds out I and Zona are together that she will just loose it completely. I mean the crazy bitch tried to hit Addie in the face when she was here, what's going to stop her now. Other than me." I would do anything to protect Arizona; I would do everything to protect her.

What I said made Arizona tense up as she herself realized that Joanne was going to stop at nothing to make her life hell. "Yeah that's a good point Callie, if the crazy psycho finds out this whole situation could get ten times worse!" Teddy said, getting a bit worried.

Arizona remained silent, staring at the blank back wall of my apartment. I decided that for Arizona's sake I would change the subject. "Want to watch some TV?" Teddy looked at me knowingly and nodded.

"Yeah sure." I laced mine and Arizona's hands together and lead her over to the couch. She smiled and sat down next to me. Teddy sat on the other sofa turned on the TV.

We sat for a few hours catching up on episodes of awkward. I didn't really know what to say to Arizona or Teddy, because everything I wanted to say involved Joanne which was a very touchy subject around Arizona.

I jumped a little when I felt Arizona move, I looked over into her blue eyes and watched as she lay down next to me and snuggled into me. Confused at why she had suddenly felt the need to do this I looked over at Teddy who made a crying impression and pointed at Arizona. Now even more confused than before I looked down at Arizona and noticed she was forcing her eyes closed, I had no idea why she was crying but I needed to find out. She had been acting strange since I said that thing about Joanne finding out we were together.

Before I knew what was happening Teddy stood up and walked over to us, she placed her hand on Arizona's arm. "I will call you later Zona." She removed her arm from Arizona's and walked over to grab her coat and bag off the counter. Before leaving my apartment she waved my attention and mouthed. "Look after her for me." I smiled and nodded.

Teddy smiled back and walked out the door; I looked down at Arizona and started stroking the side of her face like I had that same morning. "Arizona, babe what's wrong." I said in a concerned voice, she didn't move or speak she just stayed as she was, with her eyes closed. "Please don't ignore me, I want to help."

"You are helping; you're always helping me by just being here. I just...I'm scared. I'm scared that she will find out we are together and I know you wouldn't let her hurt me but what if you went here! What if my dream becomes reality?" She was now shaking and looking straight into my eyes.

"None of that is going to happen; I shouldn't have said that earlier. I wouldn't have said it if I knew it was going to make you cry but you know me, I think aloud."

"I know you do, really its fine. You know me I'm a bit of a stress head." She smiled and I smiled back. She snuggled back into my arms and we sat like that for a while, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

**OoOoO**

A few days later and me and Arizona were virtually back to normal. Arizona was also trying to convince me to call my parents, something I really didn't want to do. I expected silence from my dad but I also expected a call or text from my mom, even if it did take her about half an hour to write a text. She had always made an effort with me before when me and my dad argues, something which seemed to happen a lot over these past few years.

I hadn't decided yet whether to call them but what I was sure of was that I was cooking my beautiful girlfriend an amazing dinner. I stood in the kitchen reading through the recipe when I felt arms snake around my waist, immediately recognizing Arizona's amazing smell I tuned around to face her. She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on my lips.

I smiled and turned back to continue reading my recipe. "You don't need to cook for me you know; we could just eat Chinese food."

"I don't need to cook for you; I want to cook for you. And plus if we have another Chinese this week we will be fat, really fat." I smiled and yet again tried to read through my recipe.

Arizona just stayed behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I read through the ingredients checking everything I had off one by one. I quickly noticed I was missing an ingredient. "Urghh I haven't got any onions! I'm going to pop round the corner to the shop, be about ten minutes."

"Urghh ok, see you in ten minutes." She kissed me again and walked back over to the sofa. I grabbed my coat off the coat hanger and walked out of the apartment.

On my way down the stairs I passed a strange looking person wearing a full body tracksuit, with a hood covering their face. I looked at this person cautiously and carried on walking toward the large double doors of the building.

I walked out and went to get my money out when I realized I had forgot my purse. I turned around and walked back up the stairs. I started to feel sick when I heard shouting coming from my apartment, quickly realizing who the second voice belonged to I ran to my door and opened it.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I opened the door. Arizona was screaming as Joanne lifted her hand up to hit Arizona's face. Before she had the chance to hit my girlfriend I shouted, making my presence known. "Joanne! Get the fuck away from her, NOW!"

Arizona and Joanne both looked straight at me. Joanne smirked and walked towards me. "You have no right to protect her, she isn't yours to protect!" That made me really angry, Arizona was not an object she was a person.

"I have every right to protect _Arizona,_she isn't an object! Your just a psycho, and your pissed because you lost your girl to me. You seem to not get that she doesn't want you anymore; do you want me to spell it out for you? Do you really think that trashing her apartment and leaving her threatening notes is going to help you get her back!"

"I have known her for a year! You have known her for what 2 months, she doesn't want you she wants me. She just can't see it!" At this Arizona shook her head and closed her eyes, willing her tears away.

"She doesn't want you! I don't know how we can make it any clearer for you! Your pathetic and crazy, if I were you I would be wasting time around here when really what you should be doing is committing yourself into a phsyc ward!" I saw the anger surge through her as I spoke; before I knew it she raised her hand and slapped me in the face. Hard!

I winced out in pain and put my hand to my face. The psycho had taken it too far, but I wasn't done yet! "You think hitting me is going to change anything. You think that will make her want you! She loves me, and I love her. As soon as your out of the picture we will be able to move on with our lives. Why don't you try and do the same thing!"

"I am telling you that she doesn't love you! She is a player, she will say she loves you when she doesn't and she will cheat on you! She is a whore, she just can't help herself!" That made me so unbelievably angry! Before I knew what I was doing I lifted my fist and punched her hand in the nose, which by the looks of it I had broken.

She screamed out in pain and grabbed her nose. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Arizona from you! Stay the fuck away from both of us!" She didn't move like I thought she would she just stood there and looked into my eyes. I could see the anger build in her through her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Arizona slowly moving towards her bag, the police were already outside watching the apartment, they could be here in minutes. "And I will do anything it takes to get her back. Stay the fuck away from my girl!"

"She is not your girl!" That made Joanne angry again, she was like a four year old...unable to take no for an answer! She brought her hand up again and at that moment several police officers ran through the door. I smirked at looked between them and Joanne.

**OoOoO**

About 20 minutes later and she was gone….about friggin time. All I had wanted to do was go and see Arizona but we were being questioned. The police were very interested in how Joanne ended up with a broken nose; this made me panic a little. If they thought I had hit her first there was no doubt that Joanne would do anything to get me into trouble! In the end I didn't need to worry at all, they just wanted to make sure that I gave a statement against her, so I could press charges for assault. Now that was a day I was happy with!

Eventually we had both been questioned and Arizona practically ran at me. "You are one bad ass girl Calliope." She smirked and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Does your hand hurt, what about your cheek, are you ok?"

"Ok first of all, stop being a stress head! Second, my hand hurts a little but it will be fine and my cheek...yeah my cheek is killing me right now. She has a hard slap, crazy bitch!" Arizona laughed and enveloped me in a hug.

"You protected me from her, I really don't deserve you!" I really didn't like it when she said that, I didn't want her to feel bad about herself.

"Don't say that, I don't like it when you say that. If you didn't deserve me you wouldn't have me." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the sofa. I sat down on the sofa and pulled Arizona down next to me. She just looked at me confused. "We are going to call Teddy; she will want to know the psycho is no more!" Arizona laughed as I dialed Teddy's number and put her on loudspeaker.

After a few seconds Teddy picked up the phone. "Hey Callie, what's up?"

"Hey Teddy, you're on loudspeaker."

"Ok so why am I on loudspeaker, what happened?" She sounded so confused, but I was pretty sure she would be over the moon when we told her about Joanne.

"The wicked witch is dead." Arizona said and I just laughed.

"Metaphorically dead or dead, dead?" Teddy asked obviously excited.

"As in arrested half an hour ago dead!" I said enthusiastically.

"About time! What happened?" Teddy was just as happy as we were which was pretty dam happy.

"She came up to the apartment and she was about to hit me in the face when Callie came in, Callie was totally bad ass and started shouting at her. As you can probably already guess Joanne got really angry and slapped Callie in the face! Then Callie punched her in the nose and I'm pretty sure she broke her nose. Then the police came and now we are talking to you." Arizona explained, I loved how even telling the story to Teddy she managed to tell me I was bad ass.

"So how about we celebrate? What about drinks at Joes?" I wanted to go out and celebrate with Teddy but I already had a plan.

"Sorry Teddy, as much as I would love to hang out and celebrate, I think I'm going to cook my gorgeous girlfriend dinner."

**So…What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it…and the fact there is no more Joanne ruining everybody's lives. There is going to be a lot more happy times to come, I think we all need it after all that drama lol I will update as soon as possible ;) xx**


End file.
